


Единственный из всех зверей...

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ableist Language, Begging, Dehumanization, Difficult Decisions, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, Hallucinations, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Psychological Torture, Sexual Coercion, Victim Blaming, mild body horror, no happy ending, thoughts of self harm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Гидра сохранила Баки жизнь после падения с поезда, но пока ему не совсем ясно, что именно она от него хочет. Планируя побег, Баки ищет способ сохранить хотя бы часть себя.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743752) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> Я бесконечно благодарна Nastya Blacki за то, что она нашла этот текст и оформила его, когда я взялась за перевод. Это наш небольшой "подарок" к 101 дню рождения Баки Барнса. Чтобы мы не забывали, как оно, возможно, все начиналось.
> 
> Огромная благодарность прекрасной feline71 за самоотверженный бетинг несмотря ни на что.
> 
> Перевод оформлен артами и гиф-коллажами рейтинга НЦ-17, содержащими перечисленные кинки. Название взято из [стихотворения Франца Райта](http://www.juliasroom.com/fwrighttheonly.htm)
> 
> Dear author, you're a kitten! Thank you!

 

 

Вначале Баки сопротивлялся. Даже когда культя на месте его левой руки начинала мучительно пульсировать, даже если она вновь начинала кровоточить, а в голове мутилось от боли, он не позволял прикасаться к себе безнаказанно.

Но это ничего не давало. Два раза в день без выходных и перерывов, четко, хоть часы сверяй, за ним приходили, выволакивали из камеры, тащили в ярко освещенную комнату, облицованную белым кафелем, швыряли на пол и насиловали.

Единственное, что менялось в этом рутинном распорядке: солдаты Гидры, натягивавшие Баки на свои члены.

В первый раз, когда его привели в эту комнату, он ждал, что его будут пытать. Он уже бывал в плену и держал наготове имя, ранг и личный номер на случай, если не сможет удержать язык за зубами.

Но когда с него содрали одежду и придавили к полу животом, когда двое мужчин раздвинули ему ноги, а третий лег сверху, он заглянул в такие глубины страха, какие Золе даже и не снились.

Не обращая внимание на крики и сопротивление, мужчина пронзил Баки членом, словно оружием: странным грязным инструментом для пыток, предназначенным чтобы вскрыть Баки и заставить его истекать кровью.

Они не задали ему ни одного вопроса.

Он начал сопротивляться сильнее, когда они стали использовать вазелин, чтобы смазать проход, хотя это уменьшило боль до почти терпимого уровня.

В тот день, когда один из солдат — тощий и с крысиной мордой — трахал Баки двумя длинными костистыми пальцами до тех пор, пока его член не стал болезненно твердым и не потек прямо на плитки, Баки собрал все оставшиеся силы и не прекращал отчаянно бороться, пока оргазм не остался позади. Никто не обратил внимания на его усилия.

Несколько недель спустя распорядок стал привычным. По крайней мере, Баки думал, что прошло несколько недель. Швы под грязной повязкой на том, что осталось от его левой руки, начали заживать.

И даже если Баки по-прежнему чувствовал всплеск паники внутри, когда оказывался лежащим на животе и прижатым к полу, он не мог вызвать в себе то возмущение, которое подпитывало его силы поначалу.

Он не желал, чтобы очередной послушный приказам солдат вставал позади него на колени и засовывал в него свой хер так же легко, как убирал пистолет в кобуру.

Он не хотел нюхать их кислый пот, пока они вбивались в него, или слушать натужное кряхтенье, когда они набирали скорость.

Не хотел чувствовать, как их теплое семя вытекает из его растянутой дырки. Но ведь и спать в вонючем ворохе соломы и есть дважды в день бобы с хлебом ему не хотелось. И чтобы у него не было руки тоже. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив думал, будто он умер. Но не в его силах было изменить что-то из этих вещей. Что бы он ни делал, это не имело значения.

Однажды утром Баки не стал сопротивляться. Он просто спокойно лежал и только скалился, пока гидровский прихвостень номер восемь — тот, у которого был шрам на подбородке — лез на него. После этого солдаты подняли его как обычно и отволокли обратно в камеру. Баки попытался найти в себе отвращение, стыд или злость, но не смог собрать достаточно сил для этого.

Этой ночью, когда они снова притащили его в комнату с белым кафелем, его ждал мужчина в офицерской униформе.


	2. Глава 2

 

  
Охранники выпустили Баки из рук, чтобы отдать честь, предоставив ему самому решать, удержаться ли на ногах или рухнуть на пол.

— Гауптманн Мюллер, — произнес тот, у которого была щель между передними зубами.

Даже в ярком свете электрических ламп его улыбка выглядела неестественно ревностной.

— Да-да, ведите его сюда, — махнул Мюллер охранникам, прежде чем полностью сосредоточиться на Баки. — Приятно наконец-то встретиться с вами лично, сержант Барнс.

С тех пор, как Баки здесь оказался, это был первый офицер, которого ему довелось увидеть: все охранники были рядовыми членами Гидры, они никогда с ним не разговаривали и едва замечали его присутствие, кроме того, что скручивали и трахали его.

Этот же человек знал его имя, и он улыбался, когда рассматривал Баки с ног до головы, видя перед собой обнаженного и явно сломленного пленного.

Баки внезапно охватила паника, словно его поймали за чем-то ужасным. Когда охранники подтолкнули его в спину, он ударил локтем назад, попав одному в лицо. Другой сбил его с ног.

Попытавшись предотвратить падение рукой, которой у него больше не было, Баки свалился на пол. Первый охранник, теперь с окровавленным ртом, набросился на него и придавил всем своим весом.

Мюллер неторопливо пересек комнату, так что его начищенные до блеска сапоги появились в поле зрения Баки.

— В последнее время вы так хорошо вели себя, сержант Барнс. Я надеялся, что вы покончили с этими детскими выходками.

Солдат, которого Баки ударил, торопливо расстегнул ширинку и несколько раз пихнулся ему в зад, пока не нащупал вход. Как всегда, проникновение причинило боль, грубый толчок чего-то чужеродного, исключающий всякое сопротивление.

Баки закричал и попытался скинуть с себя мужчину. Второй охранник торопливо присоединился, прижимая Баки к полу и не позволяя ему бороться.

— Чего вы надеетесь добиться? Ничего из того, что вы способны сделать, не причинит нам особенного вреда, — сказал Мюллер.

Баки ненадолго почувствовал вспышку угрюмой радости, припомнив, как выглядела кровь у охранника на лице, но его удовлетворение померкло, стоило тому толкнуться в него с непреодолимой силой.

— Напротив, — продолжил Мюллер, — все неприятные последствия коснутся исключительно вас.

Баки подумал, что уж он-то знает, что такое последствия, в конце концов, его склонность к умничанью перед солдатами Гидры на том самом комбинате привела его в изолятор, откуда он отправился в качестве подопытной крысы к Золе, но тогда за ним пришел Стив.

А теперь никто за ним больше не придет. Он считался мертвым, да даже если бы кто-то и знал, что он жив, он все равно не смог бы больше быть солдатом, если был не способен держать винтовку. Баки шумно втянул воздух и подумал, как просто было бы сдаться, как мало это значило в общем порядке вещей.

Мюллер направился в обход комнаты, и Баки не видел больше его сапоги. И его идеально подогнанную форму Гидры. Его гордую осанку. Его естественное превосходство. Баки подумал о тех базах, которые он разгромил вместе с Коммандос, и всех подонках, подобных этому, отправленных на тот свет.

Те люди были его врагами. Большую часть войны Баки провел, рискуя жизнью в попытках остановить Гидру, уклоняясь от пуль и гранат, наблюдая за тем, как его друзья падали и больше не поднимались. Здесь были его враги, а Баки доставлял им облегчение и удовольствие, просто лежа и принимая их в себя.

До тех пор, пока Мюллер расхаживал по комнате, рассматривая его, словно животное в зоопарке, Баки не мог позволить себе сдаться без сопротивления. Несмотря на оглушающую боль от проникновения, Баки собрал все силы и начал драться.

Он кричал и выгибался, пытаясь сбросить с себя державших его мужчин. На мгновение ему удалось освободить культю, но ее немедленно прижали обратно. Выдернул щиколотку из хватки одного из солдат, но сумел только удариться коленом о скользкую плитку. Вырвал руку, но ее заломили без всяких церемоний.

В конце концов, его попытки защитить себя ни к чему не привели. Когда охранник, которого он ударил чуть раньше, выдернул и спустил Баки на задницу, он позволил себе обмякнуть. Он доказал то, что хотел доказать, а теперь они отправят его обратно камеру и предоставят самому себе.

Но сегодня никто даже не попытался открыть дверь или вздернуть Баки на ноги. Вместо этого Мюллер присел перед ним на корточки. На лице у него играла вежливая улыбка.

— Пора прекратить это глупое сопротивление, сержант Барнс. Это единственный способ, если мы хотим двинуться вперед вместе. Все примет куда более приятный оборот, как только мы договоримся.

Мюллер поднялся на ноги и кивнул кому-то, кто держался у Баки за спиной. Солдаты поменялись местами. Новенький — Баки не видел, кто именно — опустился на колени и принялся расстегивать штаны. Баки попытался отползти, но он потратил все свои силы на предыдущую борьбу, так что едва дернулся в руках солдат. Это было нечестно.

Дважды в день. Ровно столько Баки нужно было вытерпеть. Он доказал, что не сдался, и этим выполнил свое дневное задание. Максимум, на что он был способен сегодня. В то время, пока Баки разбирался с собой, второй мужчина ткнулся членом в его перепачканную семенем задницу.

— Сдавайтесь, сержант Барнс, — откуда-то сзади донесся до него голос Мюллера. — В долгосрочной перспективе вам будет только лучше.

Баки отчаянно тряс головой, пока новый солдат сантиметр за сантиметром проталкивал в него свой член. На этот раз проход был скользким от смазки, к тому же Баки уже был хорошо растянут во время предыдущего траха, поэтому он почти не почувствовал боли. Только острое чувство несправедливости придало ему сил. При каждом толчке сзади он бился о плитку.

— На кого вы рассчитываете произвести впечатление, сержант Барнс? — спросил Мюллер. В его голосе слышался налет любопытства. — Вы уже в наших руках. Бой проигран. Здесь нет никого, кто оценил бы ваши старания.

Солдат с силой вошел в Баки и со стоном выплеснулся ему в зад. Потом встал и поменялся местами с солдатом, державшим левую ногу Баки.

— Н-н… — Баки проглотил остаток возражения.

Возражения были слишком близки к мольбам, а Баки не собирался умолять. Никогда.

— Вы же понимаете то, что я хочу вам сказать, сержант Барнс. — Мюллер вновь появился в его поле зрения, похожий на высокую темную колонну на фоне белого блестящего кафеля, который расплывался у Баки перед глазами, пока он панически глотал воздух. — До тех пор, пока вы сопротивляетесь, существует необходимость в наказании. Как только вы перестанете, все закончится.

Это всего лишь уловка, рассудил Баки, когда очередной солдат впихнул свой член в его истерзанный опухший анус. Если он продолжит тратить свои силы, настаивая на какой-то ерунде, он не сможет готовиться к побегу. В конце концов, ему плевать, что эти поганые ублюдки думают о нем.

Они продолжали искать повод причинить ему боль. Но Баки имел практический склад ума. Гордость не душила его так, как Стива. Если бы он смог добиться того, чтобы они перестали делать ему больно, он смог бы сохранить свои силы и остаться в лучшей форме, чтобы продолжить искать выход. Разве не стоило это некоторой толики собственного достоинства?

Когда очередной солдат с влажным хлюпаньем извлек свой член из его задницы, Баки обмяк. Он закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, но не стал сопротивляться, когда опустевшее место занял другой. Он думал о заснеженных лесах в лунном свете, в которых царила полная тишина, не считая отдаленного грома сыплющихся на землю бомб. Охранник кончил в него, внеся свою лепту в переполнявшую его грязь.

— Вы молодец, сержант. — Мюллер жестом отдал приказание охранникам, и те поставили Баки на подгибающиеся ноги. Мюллер похлопал Баки по свободному от бинтов плечу и наградил широкой улыбкой. — Я рад, что вы сделали шаг вперед, сержант Барнс.

Когда Баки двинулся прочь из комнаты, следуя за одним из охранников, он услышал, как Мюллер сказал другому солдату:

— Проследи, чтобы он получил одеяло и что-то горячее из еды.

 


	3. Глава 3

 

  
С этого дня Мюллер ежедневно присутствовал на процедурах. Иногда его сопровождал мужчина в белом халате, который делал какие-то пометки в блокноте, иногда он приходил один. Порой он пропускал утреннюю или вечернюю процедуру, но по меньшей мере один раз в день появлялся.

— Почему вы позволяете им причинять вам больше боли, чем требуется? — спросил Мюллер как-то утром после того, как один из солдат выжал из извивавшегося Баки оргазм, трахнув его пальцами.

Баки рефлекторно отпрянул в сторону от очередного прикосновения солдата, когда тот скользнул в его растянутую и расслабленную оргазмом задницу. Он попытался воспротивиться хватке своего мучителя, словно у него была возможность оказаться так далеко, чтобы избежать движений внутри себя.

— Вы же понимаете, как действуют правила. В ваших руках прекратить все это, сержант Барнс. Перестаньте сопротивляться, и все закончится, — сказал Мюллер, когда солдат кончил в Баки и выдернул одним влажным скользким рывком. — Я начинаю думать, что что-то в этой ситуации доставляет вам удовольствие.

Баки так и эдак вертел слова Мюллера в голове, но не мог найти ни одного логического изъяна. Какую цель он преследовал, добиваясь продолжения пыток? Когда следующий солдат опустился на колени позади него, Баки заставил себя расслабиться на неподатливом полу.

Он позволил глазам закрыться, когда мужчина проник в него, наплевав на оставленное его товарищами месиво, и без малейшего усилия голова Баки опустела.

Он думал, что ему придется сдерживаться, чтобы не начать бороться со своими тюремщиками, но покорность ощутилась вдруг неожиданно естественной.

~***~

Этой ночью, когда Баки спал на тощем тюфяке, который ему принесли, ему приснился Стив Роджерс. Его размытое лицо плавало над ним, как это было в лаборатории Золы.

— Что они с тобой сделали? — Стив прикоснулся к скрывавшим культю бинтам на левом плече Баки. — Вставай, пора выбираться отсюда.

Баки попытался последовать за ним, но Стив скрылся за очередным поворотом бесконечного лабиринта коридоров, из которых состоял весь комбинат. В конце концов Баки вбежал за ним в знакомую комнату с белым кафелем.

Стив, девяносто восемь фунтов весом и в крови, текущей из разбитой губы, стоял в окружении дюжины солдат Гидры в полной боевой униформе, с лицами, скрытыми шлемами. Он вскинул кулак и направил его на одного из солдат, который бесследно исчез в столбе дыма, подобно пустынному миражу. Стив обернулся, ища новую цель.

Пока он прицеливался, один из солдат ударил его ногой, и с болезненным восклицанием Стив растянулся на полу ничком, уткнувшись лицом в плитку, подобно Баки, проведшему в этом положении много часов.

— Не собираешься помочь ему?

Баки обернулся и увидел Стива, тяжелее на сотню фунтов и с внушительными мышцами, который стоял, прислонившись к стене и сложив руки на груди.

— Я думал, ты хоть попытаешься. — Стив кивнул в сторону Баки и позволил своему раскрашенному щиту соскользнуть с руки. — Да что с тобой не так?

Баки попытался поднять щит, но тот выскользнул из его рук и упал в снежную бездну, которая простиралась без конца и края.

Баки резко проснулся, покрытый потом и с готовым выпрыгнуть из груди сердцем. Впервые он был благодарен за окружавшую его полную темноту, пока сидел, подтянув колени к груди и обняв их одной рукой.

Пока он ждал охранников, пришедших за ним, он размышлял, как поступил бы Стив на его месте, окажись он в этой камере. Он оставил в стороне тот факт, что тот наверняка давно бы уже вырвался на свободу, прихватив заодно и всех прочих пленников этого проклятого места. Стив никогда бы не позволил Мюллеру уговорить продать свое достоинство в обмен на избавление от боли. Он бы не сдался.

И Баки сможет тоже. То, что он сдался единожды, не означает, что он сдался окончательно. Он настроился на борьбу. Он им еще покажет, из чего сделан.

Мюллер вздохнул, когда сопротивляющегося Баки втащили в комнату.

— Я разочарован, — сообщил он. — Я правда думал, что мы преодолели этот этап, сержант Барнс.

Баки не стал тратить время на поиск достойного ответа, хотя и был уверен, что придумал бы, если бы постарался. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на своей злости. Если ему удастся собрать хотя бы половину праведного гнева, переполнявшего Стива Роджерса в Бруклине перед очередной дракой в глухой подворотне, он сможет вынести все, что им только придет в голову.

Он рвался в хватке охранников так отчаянно, что двоим пришлось прижать его к полу, чтобы удержать на месте, пока третий совал в него член. Было так же больно, как в первый раз. Боль помогала ему поддерживать в себе слабый огонек неповиновения, который зажегся в нем благодаря воспоминаниям о Стиве.

После того, как три дежурных охранника облегчились внутрь Баки, они поменялись местами с другими солдатами. Первый из них смазал себя, хотя вряд ли это было необходимо, учитывая всю ту “подготовку”, которую ему уже обеспечили.

Он заставил Баки встать на колени и, пока другой солдат крепко его держал, принялся теребить его член. Что-то в ритме или же в угле проникновения превратило грубые толчки во вспышки удовольствия, которые тягуче ползли по его жилам, ослабляя решимость.

— Только от вас зависит, насколько все это затянется, — напомнил Мюллер возмутительно благоразумным тоном.

Было что-то неправильное в этом заявлении, и Баки знал это, однако он никак не мог сосредоточиться, чтобы все обдумать, пока возбуждение сгущалось в нем подобно темному облаку, в то время как охранник одновременно толкался в него и дергал за болезненно-чувствительный член.

Баки перенес вес на одну сторону и ухитрился освободить руку из хватки солдата. Другой охранник толкнул Баки на место. Он дернулся обратно, пробуя в другом направлении, но все, что ему удалось — пихнуть забинтованной культей одного из тюремщиков в грудь.

Его сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы создать им какое-то неудобство, не говоря уж о настоящем сопротивлении. Они могли продолжать целый день. Едва обращали внимание на его сопротивление. Он не мог победить. До сих пор он не знал по-настоящему, что это значит — сделать все, что в твоих силах, использовать все силы до последней капли, и все равно проиграть.

И в тот момент, когда Баки понял, что он не такой, как Капитан Америка, его теплое семя брызнуло на чистый белый кафель, в то время как приспешник Гидры трахал его, пока он кончал. И после этого раза он больше не видел снов о Стиве.


	4. Глава 4

 

 

Каждое утро и каждый вечер Баки безвольно и послушно лежал на полу, пока один из солдат трахал его и доводил до оргазма. Гауптман Мюллер наблюдал за ним с чем-то вроде вежливого интереса. Время от времени он отдавал приказ наградить Баки кое-чем особенным из еды или дать ему что-то удобное для камеры.

Баки перестал считать дни, потому что знание того, как долго все это продолжается, заставляло расти плотный комок ужаса у него внутри.

— Рад видеть, что вы наконец-то стали благоразумным, — как-то вечером сказал Мюллер Баки, пока скользкий от смазки член солдата Гидры без труда проник в его дырку. — Разве так не лучше?

Баки больше не сопровождали по три охранника. Они приходили вдвоем, и один стоял на вахте, пока второй ложился на него и делал свои дела. Вечером они менялись. Баки больше не обращал внимания на то, кто именно из солдат его использовал: со шрамом, ушастый или тот, от которого несло рассолом. Ему было без разницы.

Как-то утром, когда они вошли в комнату, Мюллер махнул охранникам рукой, и те не стали немедленно толкать его вниз. С привычной лукавой улыбкой он неторопливо пересек комнату и встал прямо перед Баки.

— Сержант Барнс, у меня есть предложение по поводу нашего расписания, если вы не против. Вы делаете такие успехи, что я думаю, мы вполне можем

Баки уставился в дальнюю стену. Ему не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос. Он чувствовал, что в нем содержится какой-то подвох, хоть и не знал пока, какой именно.

Двумя пальцами Мюллер приподнял голову Баки, пока тот не взглянул ему в лицо.

— Вам решать, сержант. Предпочитаете, чтобы мы встречались один раз в день или же желаете остаться при двухразовых процедурах?

Мюллер ждал, заложив руки за спину.

Еще когда все только началось, Баки решил для себя, что не скажет ни слова, кроме своего имени, звания и личного номера. Никаких провокационных фразочек, ни просьб прекратить пытки, ни единой мольбы о помощи. Порой ему не удавалось сохранять полное молчание, но бессловесные крики и рыдания в счет не шли. Они были неизбежны. А сейчас он был на грани, чтобы отойти от принятой тактики сопротивления. Ничего особенного делать ему не нужно было, всего лишь ответить на вопрос, но возможно в этом и состояла уловка.

Мюллер смотрел на него с прежней милой улыбкой. Разумеется, в какой-то момент он откажется от своего вопроса и сообщит Баки новую меру наказания. Баки ждал, но и Мюллер по-прежнему смотрел на него с ненавязчивым вниманием.

На один момент Баки позволил себе представить, как это будет, если он станет приходить в эту комнату только раз в день. Нужно будет вытерпеть насилие только один раз, и на этом все. Не думать, что до следующего раза, когда его снова швырнут на пол и используют, максимум двенадцать часов.

— Один.

Слово, произнесенное низким и хриплым от долгого молчания голосом, вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел осознать, что открыл рот.

— Единственное разумное решение, не так ли, сержант Барнс? — Мюллер развернулся и направился в свой излюбленный угол в комнате, но вдруг остановился и повернулся, вскинув палец. — Нам надо обсудить только еще одну вещь. Как вы себе можете представить, мои люди привыкли к тому, что их потребности удовлетворяются ежедневно. Если же мы перейдем на одноразовую схему, как вы просите, нам надо удостовериться, что потребности моих людей не окажутся забытыми.

Баки не смог удержаться от короткого взгляда назад, где оба охранника стояли с широкими ухмылками.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы видели в этом некое взыскание, сержант Барнс. — Мюллер вернулся к Баки и дружески положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Напротив, эти перемены — награда за ваше хорошее поведение. Будет несправедливо, если вам придется переносить анальное сношение дважды за одну процедуру, учитывая, как хорошо вы сотрудничаете. Я бы предложил в качестве альтернативы, что второй кандидат воспользуется вашим ртом. Разве это не приемлемый компромисс?

На этот раз Баки не стал оглядываться на солдат. Он смотрел мимо Мюллера на чистый белый кафель на дальней стене. Под босыми ногами он ощущал такую же холодную гладкость. Когда он сглотнул, то внезапно обратил внимание на свои губы, свой язык, на мускулы челюсти.

— Решать, разумеется, вам. — Мюллер наклонился к нему и продолжил негромким заговорщицким голосом: — Прежде чем вы дадите ответ, сержант, я бы посоветовал вам тщательно обдумать все возражения, которые придут вам в голову.

Берт Андерсон, бывший вместе с Баки на первичной подготовке, на протяжении десятимильной пробежки не переставал жаловаться, что рыжая проститутка, к которой он ходил в Квинсе, всегда отказывалась сосать его член, утверждая, что есть в этом что-то унизительное, даже если за плату. А теперь этот грязный подонок требовал от Баки сделать то же самое, заставляя его думать, что идет на уступки, хотя на самом деле это был всего лишь повод причинить ему боль другим способом.

Где-то, будто в отдалении, вспыхнула злость, но Баки воспринял ее будто издалека, словно он пришла откуда-то со дна глубокой ямы у него в животе.

В основном Баки ощущал полное опустошение. Эти люди видели уже, как он лежал на полу лицом вниз и позволял трахать себя; они уже побывали в нем. И то, какую именно дырку они для этого использовали, не играло никакой роли. Возможно, для него самого это окажется выгоднее: меньше болезненных повреждений и, однажды, возможность укусить одного из них; по ночам ему не придется ощущать, как остывшая сперма вытекает из растянутого ануса.

— Сержант Барнс? — обратился к нему Мюллер, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

Баки встал на колени. Мюллер кивнул солдатам. Один из них опустился на пол позади него, как обычно. Второй обогнул его и присел перед ним. Одной рукой он вытащил из брюк свой начавший уже твердеть член, а второй обхватил Баки за шею, чтобы заставить его наклониться вперед.

Имея в распоряжении только одну руку для опоры, Баки потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы поймать равновесие, и он неловко пошатнулся. Ему никогда не приходилось быть действующей стороной в предстоящей операции, поэтому он имел только самое общее представление о процессе. Но, похоже, солдата это не беспокоило. В ту же секунду, когда Баки приоткрыл губы, тот толкнулся вперед и сходу заполнил его рот толстым стволом из плоти.

— Следите за зубами, сержант, — предупредил Мюллер. — Просто постарайтесь расслабиться, и все быстро закончится.

Мужчина по-прежнему придерживал Баки за шею и осторожно заставлял его покачиваться, добиваясь, чтобы плотное кольцо губ двигалось по всей длине его члена. Баки закрыл глаза и попытался представить себе, что находится где угодно, только не здесь, но так и не смог ничего припомнить.

Сзади он чувствовал, что скользкие пальцы давят на его вход. Желая уйти от чувства растяжения, Баки качался вперед, после чего немедленно давился, когда член во рту упирался ему в заднюю стенку горла. Солдат слегка отодвигался, чтобы дать Баки возможность вдохнуть, но пальцы не прекращали своего неторопливого скольжения. Слезы навернулись Баки на глаза, само собой, из-за того, что он подавился, обычное дело.

К тому времени, как второй солдат принялся трахать Баки глубокими мощными толчками, которые заставляли его тело сжиматься от удовольствия, он уже научился дышать носом, тогда как солдат спереди шумно трахал его в рот.

— Вы прекрасно справляетесь, — донеслось из угла, откуда Мюллер наблюдал за всем происходившим с довольной усмешкой. — Кое-кто мог бы сказать, что у вас врожденный талант, сержант Барнс.

Гнев, вспыхнувший при этих словах, быстро заглушили более насущные проблемы, в частности, непрекращающийся недостаток воздуха. Чтобы совладать с растущей паникой, Баки постарался сосредоточиться на второстепенных вещах: впивающемся в колени твердом кафеле, щекочущих капельках пота на плече в том месте, где не было повязки, звуке капающей воды из угла, а не том, что действительно имело к происходящему с ним непосредственное отношение, вроде слабого запаха ссанья от лобка солдата, колющей боли в заднице, натянутой на толстый твердый член и боли в насильно удерживаемой открытой челюсти.

Мюллер присел возле Баки и погладил его по спутанным волосам.

— Вы сам знаете, что приняли верное решение. — Его пальцы скользнули ниже, сбоку по шее, потом по ребрам и сомкнулись на забытом всеми эрегированном члене. Прикосновение было намного мягче, деликатнее, чем знакомая мозолистая хватка солдат, дрочивших ему. — Теперь вы будете определять, когда сегодняшняя процедура завершится. Выбор я предоставляю вам. Как только вы достигнете разрядки, охранники немедленно прекратят.

Баки подавил всплеск ужаса, который начал нарастать в тот момент, когда его член дернулся в руке Мюллера. Тот никогда прежде не требовал, чтобы Баки кончал, хотя в последние недели они, как правило, выжимали из него оргазм чаще, чем оставляли в покое. Пока солдаты толкались в него с обеих сторон, Баки никак не мог собраться с мыслями. И при очередном толчке его бедра врезались Мюллеру в руку.

От стыда он крепко зажмурился, хотя тот грозил задушить его куда надежнее, чем солдатский член во рту. Баки поступал правильно. Все аргументы он повторил себе не менее дюжины раз. Он должен был беречь силы, чтобы однажды ответить ударом на удар. Он собирался добиться того, что охранники потеряют бдительность. Он не даст им ни единого повода продолжить пытки. Это была победа, если даже как таковая она не ощущалась. Здесь он контролировал ситуацию.

Мюллер стиснул член Баки достаточно крепко, чтобы сквозь боль тот ощутил вспышку желания.

— Я понимаю, что, возможно, вам хотелось бы продлить сеанс. Я читал, что истинные содомиты получают удовольствие от использования ротового отверстия.

Баки подавился, когда солдат спереди протолкнул член ему глубже в глотку. К тому времени, когда он справился с дыханием, Мюллер споро наглаживал его, проводя большим пальцем по головке и посылая настоящие волны возбуждения через все тело Баки.

— К несчастью, сегодня этих солдат ожидает еще множество других обязанностей, и они не могут подарить вам столько времени, сколько вам, возможно, хотелось бы. — Мюллер склонился ниже, и Баки ощутил его горячее дыхание на шее. — Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы позволить себе расслабиться, сержант. Мы все неоднократно имели возможность наблюдать вашу кульминацию. Какую цель вы преследуете, отказывая себе в ней? Ни один из нас не увидит ничего нового. Никто больше вас не увидит. Это останется нашим маленьким секретом.

Баки попытался воспротивиться, запретить своему телу реагировать, но он даже не мог сдвинуться с места, зажатый между двумя телами и насаженный на пронзающие его члены, загнанный в угол настойчивыми прикосновениями Мюллера. Он вновь дернулся в его руке, когда оргазм накатил огненным шаром, заставив каждый мускул напрячься и снеся последнюю связанную мысль.

Сквозь подернутую дымкой полсеоргазменную негу Баки почувствовал, что охранник сзади с силой толкнулся вперед, погрузив свой член целиком и впившись ему в бедра. Другой солдат вцепился Баки в волосы, чтобы удержать на месте. Порция густого соленого семени пролилась Баки на язык, а следом прямиком в глотку, когда мужчина крепче натянул его на свой член.

Когда его наконец отпустили, он рухнул на пол, жадно хватая воздух, отплевываясь, совершенно разбитый. Кафель казался таким благословенно прохладным по сравнению с его пылающей кожей. Он справился. Он принял все, что они на него взвалили, и не понес никакого ущерба. Все шло по плану.

— Вы превосходно справились сегодня, сержант Барнс. — Обняв Баки за талию, Мюллер помог ему подняться на ноги. — Думаю, вы заслужили поощрение.

После того, как Баки кое-как выпрямился, его отвели в другую комнату с белым кафелем на стенах. На секунду его замутило. Мюллер солгал ему. Сейчас все начнется сначала.

Однако нет, один из солдат повернул ручку на облицованной плиткой стене. Вода сначала потекла, а потом хлынула из расположенной сверху лейки. Второй солдат мягко подтолкнул Баки под теплые струи и придерживал до тех пор, пока он не смог стоять самостоятельно.

Вода смыла основную часть грязи, покрывшей Баки за последние недели. Он впал в гипнотическое состояние, глядя на струйки, текущие по голой коже. Солдаты принесли мыло и две мочалки. Баки не шевелился, пока они соскребали с него один слой за другим: грязь, кровь и засохшее семя.

Один из солдат даже засунул намыленный палец во все еще опухший анус Баки, вымыв большую часть нечистот. Баки не смотрел на них. Он грелся под теплым душем, оставаясь послушным, что бы солдаты ни делали. Раз он уж не сопротивлялся изнасилованию, то не было причин сопротивляться происходившему сейчас. Это все еще была часть плана. Он решил покориться в этот момент, потому что это было бы полезным позже.

Когда появился металлический стул с прямой спинкой, живот Баки сжался снова; он подумал, не заменили ли они одну пытку другой. Но вместо этого появился врач с хирургическим столиком на колесах. Один из солдат подвел Баки к стулу и усадил. Он чувствовал себя настолько расслабленным, что даже не вздрогнул, когда его болезненно-чувствительная задница коснулась холодного металла. Когда доктор срезал с культи Баки промокшие бинты, он отвел глаза. Ему не нужны были доказательства того, чего он лишился в результате падения. Доктор смазал остаток руки остро пахнущей мазью и вновь забинтовал.

Следом явился мужчина в очках, державший бритвенные принадлежности. Взбив в миске пену, он нанес ее на заросшее щетиной лицо Баки и ловко побрил , не пропустив ни клочка. Потом распутал колтуны в его мокрых волосах, но стричь не стал. К самому Баки он ни разу не обратился, и Баки тоже хранил молчание, просто сидел и покорно позволял приспешникам Гидры делать так, как они хотели.

Пока они вели Баки обратно в камеру, ему пришла в голову смутная мысль, что такая смена распорядка может сыграть ему на руку. Если они не особенно внимательно следили за ним, он мог бы попытаться сбежать. Он подумал о шепоте Мюллера, о том, как кончил с двумя гидровскими членами внутри себя, о своем послушании, пока его мыли и приводили в порядок. Представил себе, как вернется к Стиву, как только окажется на свободе.

Он стиснул забинтованную культю потерянной руки, заставив боль растечься по нервам. И последовал за охранниками к своей камере. Этой ночью сны ему не снились.


	5. Глава 5

 

Баки думал, что необходимость вытерпеть только один сеанс в день с людьми гауптмана Мюллера сделает его жизнь проще, но каким-то образом длительные периоды одиночества в камере буквально парализовали его постоянно нарастающим ужасом. Он уже был здесь на протяжении недель, возможно, месяцев. Ему не задали ни одного вопроса и даже ни разу не подвергли пыткам. Казалось, Мюллера и его людей интересовало только его тело.  
  
Только однажды Баки предпринял попытку подсчитать, сколько именно мужчин использовали его с тех пор, как он попал в лапы Гидры. Он выблевал все, что было у него в желудке, а потом долго еще содрогался в сухих спазмах, пока не заболело все тело. После этого он избегал думать о сеансах.  
  
Баки вполне был способен вытерпеть час в день, без особых для себя последствий. Порой действия солдат причиняли ему боль, но непродолжительную. А может, его тело приспосабливалось. В любом случае, они давали ему пищу, воду, одеяла: все, что заключенному необходимо. Когда он однажды сумел отсосать, не подавившись, ему даже выдали одежду: американскую униформу. Она царапала кожу и была слишком широкой, неудобной, но все же прикрывала тело и предохраняла от холода в каменном мешке камеры.  
  
Каждый вечер, укладываясь спать на тюфяк, Баки повторял себе, что все идет согласно его плана. Мюллер постепенно теряет бдительность. Баки нужно было только выждать подходящий момент, и он сбежал бы. Если Стив и Ревущие все еще продолжали делать свою работу, то Гидре оставалось недолго. А Баки нужно было только продержаться до этого момента.  
  
— Раздевайтесь, — скомандовал Мюллер, когда солдаты привели Баки в комнату с белым кафелем.  
  
Баки снял вещи, тщательно свернув каждую и сложив на пол. Заправил шнурки на ботинках вовнутрь и засунул туда же носки. Даже если его действия раздражали Мюллера, он не показал этого. Вместо этого он терпеливо дождался, пока Баки не смог придумать никаких других способов, чтобы оттянуть неизбежное, и не встал на колени на привычном месте.  
  
— Знаете, сержант, у меня создалось впечатление, что эти сеансы стали для вас чем-то обыденным. Я прав?  
  
Баки смотрел прямо в дальнюю стену. Он не собирался отвечать ни на один из вопросов Мюллера. Однажды он опустился до этого, и ему это дорого обошлось. Он не жалел о том, что теперь ему приходилось встречаться с Мюллером только раз в день, но сам Мюллер знал теперь, что Баки ответит на вопрос, надо только задать правильный.  
  
— Я думаю, вы способны на большее, чем то, чем мы занимались до сих пор, сержант Барнс. — Мюллер остановился прямо перед ним, его идеально начищенные сапоги контрастировали с белой плиткой. — Как всегда, выбор за вами. Если вы и дальше желаете получать щедрые подношения, к которым привыкли, то нам нужны видимые доказательства вашей доброй воли.  
  
Сквозь стиснутые зубы Баки назвал свое имя, звание и личный номер. Этого он ждал с самого начала: вопросов, пыток, угроз. Наконец они начали рассматривать его как стратегически важную единицу. Тело напряглось, готовясь к борьбе.  
  
— Ну что вы, что вы, ничего неприятного или унизительного. — Мюллер хихикнул, словно нечто неприятное или унизительное оставалось смехотворной возможностью. — Мы просим кое о чем простом, сержант. Всего лишь небольшое подтверждение уже принятого вами решения. Вы всего лишь должны попросить о своих ежедневных процедурах.  
  
На короткий момент Баки впился взглядом в лицо Мюллера: привычная мягкая улыбка была на месте. Баки вновь сосредоточился на противоположной стене.  
  
— Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, — продолжил Мюллер. — Что-то вроде: “Позвольте мне отсосать вам”. Чего-то наподобие будет достаточно. Точную формулировку я оставляю на ваше усмотрение. Я слыхал, что американцы высоко ценят свободу личности.  
  
Баки стиснул руку в кулак. Он стоял на коленях перед солдатами Гидры, которые многократно трахали его, даже заставляли кончать, но он никогда не принимал в этом участия добровольно. Ему не нравилось то, что они с ним делали, и уж он точно этого не хотел. Просто не могло же быть так, что они сохранили ему жизнь только ради этого.  
  
— Сержант Барнс? — Мюллер склонился, чтобы быть на уровне взгляда Баки, хотя тот упорно продолжал смотреть сквозь него. — Вы должны уже знать, что я делаю все исключительно в ваших интересах. Похоже, вы так напряженно думаете о том, что выиграете в случае, если будете сотрудничать, и почему так упорно сопротивляетесь. — Мюллер положил руку на забинтованное плечо Баки. Нажатие уже не причиняло такой боли, как несколько недель назад. Скорее, оно ощущалось почти нормально. — Я же видел, вы разумный человек, сержант Барнс. Неужели это так трудно — произнести несколько бессмысленных слов?  
  
Баки вполне мог бы сотрудничать. Мог повторить как попугай то, что хотел услышать Мюллер. В конце концов, результат будет одинаковым. У слов нет реальной власти. Он сделает то, что требуют его тюремщики, и сохранит свои силы. Им же не нужна была информация. Только его тело. Так что это не имело значения, он мог дать им то, что они хотели, в обмен на шанс однажды вырваться на свободу.  
  
Баки вдохнул, но, когда он попытался заговорить, то смог только загнанно выдохнуть. Пальцы впились в ладонь, и только тогда он понял, что его трясет.  
  
— Сержант Барнс?  
  
Он не мог этого сделать. Не мог просить, чтобы ему причинили боль. Если бы он на это согласился, начал бы умолять о том, чтобы заполучить в себя гидровский член, он не смог бы оставаться Баки Барнсом. Он никогда не смог бы взглянуть Стиву в лицо снова.  
  
— Сержант Барнс? — повторил Мюллер.  
  
Баки перевел взгляд на привычно доброжелательное лицо Мюллера с привычно мягкой улыбкой на губах. Солдаты заметили его намерение прежде, чем Баки успел сдвинуться с места. Мюллер легко ушел из зоны досягаемости Баки, пока солдаты скручивали его.  
  
Баки орал и вырывался, пока они трахали его, сначала один, потом второй, но оба быстро и грубо. Непослушание ощущалось так здорово после долгого времени, когда он не разрешал себе сопротивляться. Кроме того, солдаты не пытались заставить его кончить. Мюллер наблюдал за всем происходившим из своего угла с недовольным выражением лица.  
  
Закончив, солдаты заставили Баки подняться на ноги. Мюллер вновь встал перед ним.  
  
— Я разочарован вашим выбором, сержант Барнс, но это ваше право. Однако я уверен, что до следующей нашей встречи вы основательно поразмышляете над последствиями ваших действий.  
  
Отойдя в сторону, Мюллер указал на дверь.  
  
Баки едва удержался на ногах, когда солдаты втолкнули его в камеру. Пока дверь еще не закрыли и в нее проникал свет коридорных ламп, он успел отметить изменения.  
  
Спотыкаясь в почти полной темноте, лишь только с узкой полоской света из-под двери для ориентации, он попробовал проверить то, что успел заметить. Тюфяк и одеяла исчезли, на их месте отался голый каменный пол. Вдоль противоположной стены были сложены пирамиды из упаковок походных рационов. Ему довелось съесть достаточно таких во время ночных дежурств, так что он мог распаковать содержимое и в темноте, хоть одной рукой это и было несколько сложнее. В верхней коробке оказались спички и сигареты. Он задумался. Около горы еды о нащупал канистру. Когда он ее потряс, внутри заплескалась жидкость. В общей сложности он насчитал одиннадцать полных фляг. В углу, где в качестве параши стояло ведро с крышкой, появились еще два.  
  
Баки сел, прислонившись спиной к стене напротив двери, и стал ждать.  
  
Через четыре часа должен был прийти охранник с обедом. Каждый день шел по одинаковому распорядку, и этот распорядок никуда не исчезнет. Он будет есть, спать, а наутро Мюллер увидит, как он встает на колени на полу и кончает, приняв в себя два гидровских члена одновременно, после чего его отведут обратно в камеру, и сбежать ему не удасться, потому что до сих пор он этого не сделал, даже не попытался, если честно. Но он не будет умолять. Он не просил до сих пор, и им не удастся заставить его. Он подождет, а потом все повторится само собой.  
  
Охранник так и не пришел.  
  
В какой-то момент Баки, вероятно, задремал, потому что вдруг проснулся, вскинувшись, и его шея хрустнула из-за долгого лежания на твердом каменном полу. Пробуждение всегда наполняло его холодной тревогой, потому что до сеанса в комнате с белым кафелем оставалось не так долго. В животе заурчало, но он не решился ничего съесть до тех пор, пока они с ним не закончат. У него не было ни малейшего способа определить время, однако полоска света под дверью означала, что кто-то уже проснулся.  
  
Солдаты вот-вот должны были прийти. Баки не сводил глаз с двери, изо всех сил вжимая ладонь в грубую поверхность пола. Они появятся каждую секунду. Они же не оставят его здесь одного.  
  


~***~

  
  
Каждый раз перед сном, сразу после пробуждения и с каждым съеденным рационом, Баки позволял себе глоток воды. Всякий раз, прежде чем приняться за еду, он убеждался, что на самом деле отчаянно голоден. Не было смысла в том, чтобы тратить один из рационов, если бы солдаты вернулись. Он быстро ел и возвращался на свое место напротив двери.  
  
В любую минуту, повторял он себе. Дверь может открыться в любую минуту, и когда это произойдет, он кинется в коридор. Они не будут готовы к сопротивлению. Он может захлопнуть дверь и запереть одного из охранников внутри или же сломать ему пару конечностей. Как это будет приятно! Он направится направо, прочь от комнаты с белым кафелем. Наверняка это путь к выходу. Он добудет оружие — пистолет, который сможет держать одной рукой, а не винтовку, и пристрелит всех солдат, хоть раз прикоснувшихся к нему. Мюллера он оставит напоследок.  
  
В любую минуту.

 

~***~

  
  
Баки мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз ему доводилось спать в комнате одному до тех пор, пока он не попал в это место. Его всегда окружали вздохи и храп других солдат, или тяжелое свистящее дыхание Стива, или внезапный плач младшей сестры. Кроме того, он слышал звон и рокот Бруклина или низкое рычание моторов в Лагере Маккой, да в крайнем случае даже шум деревьев в ночи, перед очередной атакой Ревущих. Полной тишины, как сейчас, не было никогда.  
  
Он прижал два пальца к шее и постарался представить себе, что слышит шум крови, бегущей по жилам.  
  


~***~

  
  
— Эй, — в сотый раз позвал Баки.  
  
Его голос звучал хрипло и слабо. Он царапал щель под дверью, но только сорвал себе ногти о грубый камень.   
  
— Есть кто?  
  
Они могли покинуть базу. Может, их разбомбили. Может, он уже умер, а это наказание за то, что он позволил Гидре сделать с собой. Он прижался культей к холодному металлу двери.  
  
— Эй.  
  


~***~

  
  
Баки попытался считать дни, аккуратно складывая упаковки от рационов между канистрами с водой. Но когда он пересчитывал их, проснувшись, то не мог вспомнить, сколько их должно было быть. Прошлой ночью куча была больше. Наверняка солдаты прокрались в его камеру и переставили вещи. Они снова пытались обвести его вокруг пальца. Даже свет под дверью мог быть уловкой. Он не мог сказать наверняка, что по ночам его выключали. Он ни в чем не мог быть уверен.  
  
Отросшие ногти были достаточно острыми, чтобы царапать кожу. Он мог бы попытаться отмечать дни царапинами, например, на ноге. Но они слишком быстро зажили бы, как и все небольшие повреждения, полученные во время сеансов в комнате с белым кафелем. Или же, если охранники заметили бы, чем он занимается, они постарались бы это предотвратить. Одну конечность у него уже отняли.  
  
Он перестал пытаться сосчитать дни.  
  


~***~

  
  
Баки не мог дышать. Его грудь сжало тисками, словно она пыталась взять под контроль его пустившееся галопом сердце. Он умрет здесь только потому, что был слишком гордым, чтобы играть по правилам Гидры. Он не вернется живым к Ревущим, не сможет прикрыть Стиву спину или предохранить его от очередной глупой выходки. Он позволил им запугать себя, уловками заставить сопротивляться, чтобы у них был повод запереть его.  
  
Когда он попытался подняться, ноги подогнулись, и он рухнул на твердый пол. Он умирал. Они дали ему шанс выжить, а он от него отказался. Он сам во всем виноват. Он подавил всхлип, готовый вырваться у него из груди. Он должен дышать.  
  


~***~

— Баки? Все хорошо, милый.

Баки оторвал лицо от грязного камня и увидел Сару Роджерс, стоявшую возле него на коленях, одетую в накрахмаленную и отглаженную униформу медсестры. Среди всей этой грязи она оставалась такой чистой, в белоснежном фартуке. Сара погладила его по голове, отбросив назад слипшиеся от пота пряди волос.

— Ш-ш-ш. Я здесь. — Миссис Роджерс была прекрасной сестрой милосердия. Намного лучше, чем мать самого Баки, которая видела в болезнях только способ спрятаться от выполнения обязанностей. — Все хорошо.

Баки подался к прикосновению, чувствуя тепло ее пальцев на своем влажном виске.

— За что? — вырвался у него вопрос, грубо оцарапав глотку.

— Некоторые вещи просто случаются, мой милый мальчик. И никто в них не виноват.

Она потрепала его по щеке. Улыбка ее была грустной.

— За что? — снова спросил он.

— Тише, все хорошо, Джеймс. Здесь ты в безопасности. 

Он ощутил ее объятия, такие же умиротворяюще крепкие, как в детстве, когда она успокаивала его в тех случаях, когда он не мог пойти домой. Притянула его к груди, напевая мелодию без слов, которая казалась ему очень знакомой, вот только названия он вспомнить не мог.

— Простите меня, — прошептал он, уткнувшись ей в плечо.

— Тебе не за что просить прощения. Послушай меня, Джеймс. — Сара отодвинула его на длину рук, чтобы взглянуть в лицо. У нее было узкое изящное лицо и ясные голубые глаза, такие же, как у Стива. — Не надо стыдиться делать то, что ты должен. Здесь нет никого, кто мог бы тебя увидеть. Никого, кто имел бы значение.

— Я не могу... — Баки попытался втянуть воздух, но вдох получился поверхностным и болезненным. — Я не...

— Отступить это нормально. Не надо бояться.

Она выглядела такой уверенной в себе, полной убежденности, как раньше Стив.

— Разве это не больно?

— Ты справишься. — Она мягко толкнула его в грудь, как тогда, когда он был подростком и пытался очаровать ее, заставляя краснеть, прежде чем ему удавалось вытащить Стива на ночную прогулку в город. — Ты так хорошо справлялся до сих пор. Держись.

Баки отвел взгляд, не в силах смотреть в ее улыбающееся лицо.

— А если я не смогу?

— Ох, милый мой мальчик. — Ее прикосновение внезапно стало ледяным. Обжигающий холод пополз от того места, где ее руки обнимали Баки. — Я всегда знала, каким именно человеком тебе предстоит стать. Ты на своем месте.

Холод поглотил его, и он закрыл глаза.


	6. Глава 6

 

Дверь распахнулась с металлическим скрипом. Лежавший на своем привычном месте Баки вскинул руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза от слепящего света ярких коридорных ламп.  
  
Кто-то подошел и выплеснул на Баки ведро воды. Холод встряхнул его, ошеломляющий поток ощущений после целой вечности пустоты. Пока Баки ловил ртом воздух, солдат сказал что-то по-немецки, чего он не понял, и в ответ раздался смех.  
  
Баки попытался подняться на неверные ноги, но в конце концов солдатам пришлось практически тащить его на себе. Прикосновения их теплых рук казались обжигающе горячими, каждая точка соприкосновения как раскаленный укол, но при этом все ощущалось так хорошо, что Баки не удержался от всхлипа. Оказавшись за пределами застоявшегося воздуха своей камеры, обнаженный мокрый Баки задрожал. Пока свет не перестал слепить, посылая болезненные импульсы по зрительным нервам, ему приходилось смотреть на окружющий мир сквозь узенькие щелочки прищуренных глаз. Но к тому времени, когда его втащили в уже знакомую комнату с белым кафелем, Баки уже мог ясно видеть. Солдаты заняли знакомые позиции: один спереди, второй сзади.  
  
— Добро пожаловать назад, сержант Барнс. — Мюллер с привычной приятной улыбкой на лице стоял в своем углу. — Я рад, что вы снова с нами. Не хотите сказать нам что-нибудь?  
  
Баки рухнул на колени. Провел языком по потрескавшимся губам. Убрал от глаз слишком длинную прядь влажных волос. Когда он попытался заговорить, слова застряли в горле, и он закашлялся.  
  
— Боже мой, сержант. Вы себя совсем не бережете. Позвольте мне.  
  
Из нагрудного кармана своей униформы Мюллер достал плоскую фляжку. Присев возле Баки, он положил руку ему на щеку. Прижавшись к ней, Баки прикрыл глаза, когда Мюллер приложил горлышко фляжки к его приоткрытым губам и чуть наклонил, позволив ручейку виски потечь по его языку. То ли алкоголь, то ли прикосновение наполнили Баки теплом.  
  
— Ну вот. Лучше?  
  
Когда Мюллер отодвинулся и выпрямился, Баки попытался снова. У солдата перед ним сапоги были начищены до зеркального глянца. Будь Баки немного ближе к нему, он смог бы увидеть в них собственное отражение. Он поднял взгляд от сияющих сапог, минуя хрустящую черную униформу с красным символом до мутных голубых глаз.   
  
— Можно... — Голос скрежетал, и Баки кашлянул. — Можно мне отсосать вам?  
  
Солдат коротко взглянул на Мюллера, который кивнул в ответ.  
  
— Где ваши манеры, сержант?  
  
Баки посмотрел на сапоги.  
  
— Позвольте мне отсосать вам, пожалуйста.  
  
— Wenn du willst.*  
  
Когда Баки посмотрел наверх, то увидел чересчур зубастую улыбку солдата.  
  
— Он говорит, что можно, — немедленно перевел Мюллер.  
  
Баки подождал, но солдат по-прежнему стоял, улыбаясь, и ждал.  
  
— Можете продолжать, сержант, — пояснил Мюллер.  
  
Взгляд Баки метнулся от солдата к Мюллеру и обратно. Он не задумывался, что произойдет после этого этапа, после необходимости преодолеть препятствие этих первых слов. Худшее должно было быть позади. То, что следовало, он уже проходил. Он не мог позволить запугать себя еще сильнее, усложняя все еще больше.  
  
Баки подполз на коленях поближе, пока перед его лицом не оказалась внушительная выпуклость в форменных штанах солдата. Ему пришлось справляться с пуговицами одной рукой. Солдат не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы помочь ему. Вместо этого он заложил руки за спину и подался бедрами вперед, предоставив Баки полную свободу действий.  
  
После минуты усилий Баки расстегнул две пуговицы и потянул за язычок молнии, пока брюки не разошлись на достаточную ширину и не показалось нижнее белье.   
  
Баки вновь взглянул на Мюллера, который махнул ему рукой.  
  
— Продолжайте. Вы же не хотите, чтобы он поменял свое мнение.  
  
Баки замер. Он только сейчас понял, что солдат, которого ему следовало обслужить, мог лишить его этой возможности. Они вполне могли отправить его обратно и запереть снова. Он не мог этого допустить. Это не было частью плана. У него же был план, в этом он был уверен.  
  
Солдат нетерпеливо подался бедрами вперед. Резко вернувшись к жизни, Баки стянул трусы достаточно низко, чтобы резинка оказалась под мошонкой, и эрегированный член стал доступен. Прежде чем Мюллер вновь смог подтолкнуть его к действиям, Баки открыл рот и вобрал его. У них не должно быть повода на него пожаловаться. Он не даст им повода подвергнуть себя наказанию.  
  
— Очень хорошо, сержант Барнс, — негромко похвалил его Мюллер.  
  
Похоже, пока Баки делал все правильно.  
  
Все ощущалось совсем иначе по сравнению с тем, к чему Баки привык: сопротивляться бешеному натиску или полностью расслабляться, позволяя солдатам использовать себя. В этот раз солдат к нему вообще не прикасался. Баки стоял на коленях, обхватив напряженно растянутыми губами вздыбленный член, и не знал, что же делать дальше.  
  
— Приступайте, сержант. — Мюллер появился сбоку от него. — Вы же знаете, как это делается. Двигайтесь. Да, именно так.  
  
Баки склонился ниже, затолкав себе в рот еще один дюйм члена, потом медленно двинулся обратно. Мюллер одобрительно хмыкнул.  
  
— Со временем в ваши обязанности будет входить знание предпочтений ваших кураторов. Это позволит вам выполнять свои задачи более эффективно. Практика поможет вам стать профессионалом. Если вы будете хорошо выполнять свою работу, никаких корректирующих вмешательств не потребуется.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Баки остановился. Приспосабливаясь к члену солдата, он пытался дышать носом и сосредоточиться на мышцах челюсти, чтобы она оставалась расслабленной. Он не мог допустить, чтобы его отправили обратно в камеру. Он сойдет с ума, не сможет сбежать и умрет здесь. Он должен выжить. Это было очень важно, хоть он и не мог сейчас вспомнить, почему.  
  
— Вым требуется помощь, сержант?  
  
Баки открыл глаза и увидел рядом с собой Мюллера, сидевшего на корточках. Он осторожно кивнул, следя за тем, чтобы зубы оставались прикрыты губами.  
  
— Посмотрите на ефрейтора Ланге, — отдал указание Мюллер. — Вам следует следить за его реакцией и подмечать, что ему нравится. Давайте, возьмите его поглубже.  
  
Баки подался вперед и почувствовал, что член Ланге заполнил его рот до самой глотки. Мужчина издал удовлетворенный вздох.  
  
— Видите? Ему хорошо. Запомните, что ему нравится, и в следующий раз вы справитесь лучше. А теперь двигайтесь. Немного поощрения не повредит.  
  
Баки позволил себе скользнуть ртом по члену Ланге, а потом вновь вобрал его внутрь. Вскоре ему удалось найти ритм, при котором дыхание Ланге потяжелело, и он принялся толкаться бедрами Баки в лицо.  
  
— Прекрасно, сержант. Вы можете попросить его кончить туда, куда пожелаете, хотя я не могу гарантировать, что у Ланге хватит выдержки справиться с более-менее сложными запросами.  
  
Баки подавился слишким глубоким толчком, и ему пришлось отодвинуться, чтобы вдохнуть. Он вовсе не хотел просить Ланге ни о чем. Он хотел, чтобы все закончилось. А все закончится, когда кончит он сам. По собственному выбору.  
  
— Сержант? Он мог бы кончить вам на лицо, если вы пожелаете, — предложил Мюллер. — Или, может, вы предпочитаете проглотить его семя. Мне доводилось слышать, что многим гомосексуалистам нравится вкус.  
  
Баки поднял взгляд на Ланге, чей член, мокрый от слюны Баки, торчал вверх, а на лице кривилась удовлетворенная ухмылка. Баки не желал прикасаться к нему никогда в жизни. Он не хотел, чтобы его отправили обратно в камеру. Он больше не хотел принимать никаких решений.  
  
— Сержант? Вы определились?  
  
Какие там еще варианты предлагал Мюллер? Баки мог выбрать один из них. Он просто повторил то, что они хотели от него услышать. Это не считалось, ничто из этого не имело значения.  
  
— Хотите кончить мне в рот?  
  
Ланге бросил взгляд на Мюллера.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — торопливо добавил Баки. — Пожалуйста, кончите мне в рот.  
  
— Что думаете, ефрейтор? — Улыбка Мюллера, адресованная Ланге, выглядела почти извиняющейся. — Он так хорошо вел себя сегодня, может, стоит дать ему то, что он хочет.   
  
— Wenn du darauf bestehst,** — пожал плечами Ланге. Он посмотрел на Баки сверху вниз. — Продолжай.

Баки вновь взял Ланге в рот. У него болела челюсть, глаза слезились всякий раз, когда член Ланге толкался в глубину его горла и заставлял давиться. Он едва ощутил вкус, когда Ланге, глухо зарычав, излился ему прямо в глотку.  
  
Только когда он удостоверился, что Ланге закончил, Баки отодвинулся; от его рта к обмякшему члену Ланге тянулась ниточка слюны.   
  
— Хорошо, сержант. Вы замечательно справились, — прокомментировал Мюллер. — Остался еще один.  
  
Второй солдат наблюдал за Баки с ухмылкой, искривившей угол его рта. Он уже извлек свой член и лениво постукивал кончиками пальцев по головке.  
  
Баки вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и сглотнул оставшуюся на языке горечь. Он не был уверен, был ли этот солдат проинструктирован и собирался трахнуть его, или же они хотели, чтобы Баки вновь воспользовался ртом. Если предположение Баки окажется неверным, его накажут, а план состоял в том, чтобы избегать наказаний. Разумеется, исключительно ради достижения цели. Его взгляд скользнул к Мюллеру.  
  
— Что же вы стесняетесь, сержант? Может, вам стоит спросить унтер-офицера Вернера, что именно он хочет?  
  
Баки уставился на точку на полу в районе ботинок Вернера и сказал:  
  
— Что вы хотите?  
  
— О, нет, нет, нет, сержант. — Мюллер резво шагнул между ним и солдатом. — Я думал, вы не хотите, чтобы вас отправили обратно в камеру? Или я ошибся?  
  
Баки стиснул пальцы в кулак, когда внутри него взорвался огненный шар паники. Он не позволит Мюллеру вновь подловить себя, не позволит заставить бессмысленно сопротивляться, что даст им повод причинить ему боль снова.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда постарайтесь привлечь его внимание, сержант. В случае, если Вернер окажется не заинтересован, нам придется прекратить сеанс. И если это то, чего вы хотите, то у вас будет достаточно времени наедине с собой, чтобы обдумать свое решение.  
  
Сломанные во время попыток проскрести дыру в каменном полу ногти Баки впились в ладонь. Он не переживет этого снова, понял он, и эта ужасная уверенность пригвоздила его конечности к полу. Сеанс не должен закончиться. Мюллер предоставил ему выбор, и он не позволит снова обвести себя вокруг пальца.  
  
— Ваше дело, сержант, — добавил Мюллер.  
  
Баки округлил плечи и уперся кулаком в пол для устойчивости. Он мог придерживаться плана. Мог схитрить. Неважно, что эти безмозглые ничтожества о нем думали, если это помогало выжить. Глотнув воздуха, он заставил себя посмотреть в стену прямо над плечом Вернера.  
  
— Как вы меня хотите?  
  
Солдат посмотрел на Мюллера, потом перевел взгляд обратно на Баки.  
  
— Mich reiten.***  
  
Сдернув штаны на бедра, он уселся на кафельный пол, привалившись спиной к стене. Перевитый венами член гордо дыбился, темный от прилившей крови на фоне светло-коричневых трусов.  
  
— Иди сюда, liebling.****   
  
Подавив начавшую подниматься панику, он подпополз ближе по впивающимся в колени плиткам. Осторожно придерживаясь о стену, чтобы не потерять равновесие, он сумел пристроиться верхом на Вернере. А ведь будет больно, понял он, когда теплый член солдата ткнулся ему в бедра. Его ни разу не брали в этой позиции, но, может, все обойдется. В конце концов, он может двигаться не торопясь и держать скорость под контролем. Принимая необходимую позу, ему пришлось вплотную прижаться к Вернеру, обнаженной кожей к грубой ткани солдатской униформы.  
  
Поскольку никаких дальнейших инструкций не последовало, Баки сам приподнялся и потянулся к члену Вернера, готовясь принять его в себя. Он не собирался давать им ни шанса обвинить его в сопротивлении. Вернер шлепком оттолкнул его руку.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Он что-то быстро сказал по-немецки, но из-за шума в ушах Баки не разобрал.  
  
— Он говорит, что хочет, чтобы вы были влажным и скользким, как женщина, — перевел Мюллер вежливым тоном, который совершенно не вязался с голодным голосом Вернера. — Вы же сделаете то, о чем он просит, сержант? Вы не обязаны, помните об этом. Если хотите, можете вернуться в камеру.  
  
Баки видел, как Вернер смотрел на него с расстояния всего в несколько дюймов, его тело источало тепло, которое замерзшая кожа Баки впитывала как воду. Он не хотел возвращаться в свою одиночную камеру. И не хотел делать того, что от него требовали. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Вернер горячо дышал ему в забинтованное плечо, заставляя болезненно осознавать, насколько собственное тело замерзло, охвачено дрожью и ожиданием.   
  
— Сержант Барнс? — Мюллер склонился, чтобы посмотреть на него с близкого расстояния. — Вы предпочитаете сразу вернуться в камеру?  
  
— Нет, — торопливо ответил Баки.  
  
— Нет. Вы же умный человек. Вы знаете, как принимать разумные решения. Но, может, вам требуется немного поддержки? — Мюллер опустился на колени возле Баки. В руке он держал открытую баночку. — Позвольте мне побыть вашим помощником.   
  
Мюллер приподнял руку Баки, придерживая за запястье, и окунул его пальцы в густую минеральную мазь. Потом осторожно согнул руку и завел ее назад, пока пальцы не уперлись в проход. Накрыв ладонь Баки собственной, Мюллер прижал безымянный и мизинец, а указательный и средний пальцы жестко направил внутрь и давил, пока они не проскользнули, преодолев сопротивление мускулов. После этого он отпустил его, оставив балансировать над Вернером на раздвинутых ногах, с рукой в собственной заднице.  
  
— Вам стоит подвигать пальцами, сержант, — пояснил Мюллер. — Помочь себе расслабиться, чтобы добиться того ощущения влажности, о котором мечтает Вернер.  
  
Баки попытался закрыть глаза, но так он слишком быстро терял ориентацию, не имея возможности придерживаться рукой. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на чисто-белых плитках.  
  
— Los. Ich helfe.*****

Вернер обхватил бедра Баки, помогая ему принять устойчивое положение. Прикосновение вернуло его с небес на землю, напомнив, что все происходило на самом деле: его держал настоящий человек. И неважно, что этим человеком был солдат Гидры, напомнил себе Баки. Они все прикасались к нему раньше, причиняли боль, прижимали к полу, так что подобное осторожное прикосновение не должно было вывести его из душевного равновесия. Ему следовало продолжать.  
  
Он погрузил пальцы в себя, потом вытянул их с влажным хлюпаньем и засунул снова, так глубоко, как только мог. В любом случае плану это шло только на пользу. Если он сможет смазать себя как следует, то получит меньше повреждений, несмотря на то, что его уже много дней, а может, и недель никто не трахал; все то время, пока он оставался заперт в камере. Не будет особо больно, и, возможно, у него появится шанс сбежать. Он тщательно работал пальцами и, памятуя о размере Вернера, предупредительно добавил третий, пытаясь игнорировать теплые руки на своем теле и кровь, приливающую к члену.  
  
— Мне нравится ваша преданность делу. Вероятно, вы были очень эффективной боевой единицей, сержант Барнс, — сказал Мюллер.   
  
Да, был, подумал Баки. И все это он делал не просто так. Он выживет.  
  
— Не пора ли перейти к основному заданию? — Теплая рука Мюллера обхватила член Баки, и тот дернулся от неожиданного прикосновения. — Не забывайте, сержант, важно дать солдатам понять, что то, что они дают вам, вам нравится. Когда вы предлагаете себя им, они делают вам одолжение, и вы же не хотите показаться неблагодарным. Тем более вы должны будете кончить, пока ваше пожелание исполняется. — Большим пальцем он легко и дразняще обвел головку члена Баки. — Этакое quid pro quo******. Благодарность солдатам, отозвавшимся на вашу просьбу воспользоваться вами. Справедливо?  
  
Рука Мюллера ощущалась невероятно теплой и надежной, самое приятно прикосновение из всех, какие Баки мог припомнить. После долгого периода одиночества стимуляция была даже слишком интенсивной; он едва мог следить за словами Мюллера, пока тот ласкал его длинными пальцами.  
  
— Сержант? — обратился к нему Мюллер. — Думаете, это несправедливо?   
  
Прежде чем Баки сумел выдавить хоть слово, ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда продолжим. Обычно забота о вашем удовлетворении в процессе вашего применения будет входить в ваши же обязанности. Но, учитывая, насколько сговорчивы вы сегодня были, я готов предложить вам некоторую помощь, если вы, конечно, не против. Вам нужна моя помощь, или же вы предпочтете сделать все самостоятельно?  
  
— Да. — Баки вздрогнул при мысли о собственной руке, неловкой и непривычной. Его собственное прикосновение показалось бы ему ненастоящим, но пальцы Мюллера на его члене были неопровержимо реальны. — Вы.  
  
— Манеры, сержант, — напомнил Мюллер, чуть сильнее сжав пенис Баки.   
  
— Пожалуйста, дотроньтесь до меня.   
  
— Вот так, думаю, это можно устроить. — Мюллер проследил легким скользящим движением всю длину постепенно твердевшего члена Баки. — Ну так как, вы уже стали влажным и скользким, как того желал Вернер?  
  
Пальцы Баки легко двигались между хорошо растянутых мышц. Он это сделал: сам подготовил себя, чтобы гидровский солдат отымел его. Это не имело значения. Все лишь часть плана. Он кивнул.  
  
— Прекрасно. Тогда вперед. Я вам помогу.  
  
Мюллер выпустил член Баки и, впившись длинными пальцами в мускулы, развел ему ягодицы.  
  
Баки на ощупь нашел член Вернера и обхватил его скользкими от смазки пальцами. Удерживая его вертикально, он начал опускаться настолько медленно, насколько только мог. Его хорошо подготовленная дырка между раздвинутыми ягодицами представляла собой ясно видимую цель. В том момент, когда мясистая головка Вернера проникла в него, Баки зажмурился.   
  
Он собирался приостановиться на этом и позволить своему телу немного приспособиться, но дрожащие ноги его не удержали. В тот момент, когда притяжение повлекло его вниз, Вернер подался навстречу. Было больно. Толстый член растянул и задел такие места внутри Баки, которые не причиняли боли в те разы, когда его брали лежа на животе. Это было нечестно, если бы он мог двигаться так, как ему нравилось, его тело сумело бы приспособиться к тщательно разработанному плану.  
  
— Вы хорошо справляетесь, сержант. — Мюллер вернул руку на член Баки и возобновил дразнящие манипуляции. — Продолжайте.  
  
Баки принудил свои протестующие мускулы к движению, поднимаясь вдоль всего члена Вернера, чтобы снова опуститься вниз и отдохнуть у него на коленях. Его взгляд был направлен строго на кафель за плечами Вернера, но это не делало его глухим и не мешало слышать выражавшее полное одобрение звуковое сопровождение: горловые стоны, хриплые проклятия и затрудненное дыхание, чей влажный жар Баки ощущал на своем лице. Это так было похоже на секс, на что-то, что всегда нравилось Баки.  
  
Рука Мюллера ни на секунду не прекращала своей работы, лаская его безжалостно умело.   
  
Искры удовольствия вспыхивали в нервных окончаниях Баки, заставляя мускулы напрягаться и крепче стискивать вторгшийся в него огромный член Вернера. И это мешало ему сосредоточиться на основной цели: покончить со всем происходившим как можно быстрее.  
  
Скакать на Вернере оказалось намного сложнее, чем Баки себе представлял. При каждой попытке приподняться бедра буквально вопили от боли. Скопившееся внизу живота возбуждение тянуло вниз, как гиря, делая каждое движение медленным и неловким. Упирающиеся в кафель колени протестовали, вынужденные нести весь его вес. Но самым худшим было то, что Баки оказался слишком близко к Вернеру и никак не мог избежать видимых и слышимых доказательств того, насколько же тот наслаждался его действиями.  
  
Когда мясистые руки Вернера стиснули бедра Баки и рывком потянули вниз, насаживая на член, он не стал сопротивляться. Он думал, что хочет, чтобы Вернер остался доволен, тогда все закончится, и он сможет кончить. Нет, он хотел удовлетворить Вернера. Нет, он хотел кончить. Нет, у него же был план, и он хотел, чтобы все закончилось как можно быстрее.  
  
— Вот оно, сержант, — сказал Мюллер, резко дергая его за член, — вы уже почти добрались до финиша. Постарайтесь приложить все возможные усилия.  
  
С небольшой амплитудой Баки отчаянно прыгал на члене Вернера, а тот то выдергивал его, то наоборот толкал в хватку Мюллера, пока сам Баки не оказался буквально на грани. Он должен был закончить. Отдаться этому, позволить этому случиться. Не было ничего неправильного в том, чтобы все увидели, как он кончает. Они уже видели его совершенно беспомощным; они знали, что он такое. Какое это теперь имело значение. Рука Мюллера стискивала его до тех пор, пока ноги Баки не подогнулись, и он не насадился, корчась, на член Вернера. Кончая длинными струями на черную ткань гидровской униформы, Баки мог только хватать ртом воздух.  
  
Баки рухнул Вернеру на грудь, пока тот вбивался в него последними толчками. Кончая, он впился пальцами Баки в ягодицы, накачивая его густым семенем.  
  
Мюллер еще несколько раз неторопливо провел по чувствительному члену Баки, даря ощущение приятного напряжения, и наконец оставил его в покое. Только восстановив дыхание, Баки понял, что все еще сидит у Вернера на коленях, оставаясь насаженным на его обмякающий член и обнимая его рукой за плечи. Он торопливо вскочил на трясущиеся ноги и отполз в сторону, дрожа от слабости после обрушившегося на него оргазма.  
  
Вернер встал на ноги и застегнулся. Мюллер остался на месте, наблюдая за Баки с пристальным вниманием.  
  
— Что вы скажете Ланге и Вернеру, сержант?   
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Баки, глядя на свой обвисший член и обнаженное тело, которое он только что предоставил в полное распоряжение двум вражеским солдатам и оттрахал их до полного удовлетворения.  
  
— Настоящей благодарности что-то не слышно. — Мюллер обтер руку о штаны и бросил на Баки острый взгляд.   
  
Тот заставил себя поднять глаза и прямо посмотреть сначала на него, потом на обоих солдат.   
  
— Благодарю, что воспользовались мной.  
  
— Неплохо, неплохо. Помогите ему встать на ноги. — Мюллер махнул солдатам рукой. — Думаю, теперь можно и помыться.  
  
Ланге и Вернер поддержали его, пока Баки не смог стоять самостоятельно, а потом повели из комнаты.  
  
Прежде чем Баки вышел, Мюллер положил руку ему на плечо.   
  
— Сержант Барнс, я понимаю, что вам нелегко принять это, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы знали: вы сегодня прекрасно справились. Я искренне восхищаюсь вашим мужеством. — Обхватив рукой его шею и бросив быстрый взгляд вдоль коридора, Мюллер перевел взгляд на Баки: — Ваше пребывание здесь будет менее сложным, если вы продолжите принимать разумные решения. Можете идти.   
  
Он отпустил Баки и наблюдал за тем, как тот уходит за солдатами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если хочешь.  
> ** Если ты на этом настаиваешь.  
> *** Верхом на мне.  
> **** Дорогуша  
> ***** Давай. Я помогу.  
> ****** лат. ты мне — я тебе, взаимовыгодное сотрудничество


	7. Глава 7

Баки отправили в душ и побрили (но снова не подстригли), сменили ему бинты, выдали свежую одежду и отправили обратно в камеру, которая уже была восстановлена до прежнего состояния относительного комфорта.   
  
Несмотря на появления тюфяка и одеял, Баки плохо спал. Он очнулся в неприлично ранний час и нашел себя сидящим в ожидании на полу напротив двери. Может, он недостаточно хорошо справился. И никто не придет. Мюллер ничего не обещал: он просто сказал, что пребывание Баки станет легче,  _если_  он будет принимать верные решения. Что, если солдатам с ним не понравилось?  
  
Паника с ураганным грохотом ворочалась у него внутри, когда дверь открылась, и на пороге появились двое солдат, готовых приступить к утренней процедуре, и только тогда Баки смог успокоиться.   
  
Как Мюллер и обещал, ему стало проще. Баки изучал предпочтения каждого из своих кураторов. Фишеру нравились медленные, очень мокрые отсосы. Нойман предпочитал трахать его на спине, пока Баки обнимал его ногами за талию. Фогель кончал как молния, если Баки брал настолько глубоко, что начинал давиться. Он научился произносить все требуемые фразы достаточно убедительно, чтобы всех это устраивало. Даже если один из солдат не особенно горел желанием, Баки научился уговаривать таких. В Бруклине он был способен вскружить любую девичью голову, которую хотел. Те же уловки он применял и сейчас.  
  
Желание превратилось в бессмысленное слово. Он просил о вещах, которых не хотел, умолял о них, если так было приказано. Он помнил о своем первоначальном решении не разговаривать и тем более не умолять. Это не имело значения, повторял он сам себе. План требовал покорности, а действовать по плану было лучше, чем иметь желания. Если Баки ничего не хотел, они не могли использовать делающие его уязвимым желания против него.  
  
Стоя на коленях, с членом унтерофицера Графа в растянутом рту, Баки поднял взгляд на черную хрустящую униформу Гидры. Сколько человек, подобных этому, он застрелил, глядя на них через прицел? Знали ли они вообще, скольких из них он убил? Вряд ли. Они все видели его на коленях, умоляющим о членах, кончающим в то время, как двое мужчин оприходывали его. Так что не удивительно, если они видели в нем всего лишь доступную дырку, а не опасного противника. Он давно не представлял никакой угрозы для этих мужчин. Ему никогда больше не взять в руки винтовку.  
  
Облизывая головку члена Графа, он ощутил, как внутри вспыхнуло жаркое, причиняющее страдания пламя. Баки понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы осознать это чувство как стыд. На мгновение он даже замер, обхватив губами основание члена Графа, с неприятно заполненным ртом. Он не был предназначен для всего этого. Он не мог позволить приспешнику Гидры, своему врагу, использовать себя, не мог  _умолять_ , чтобы тот его использовал.   
  
— Тихо, тихо. — Мюллер похлопал его по растянутой членом щеке. — Все в порядке, сержант. Вы все делаете правильно. Это единственное разумное решение. Вы держите свои решения под контролем.   
  
Да, это была правда. До сих пор, что бы на него ни свалилось, Баки сумел выжить. Он выбрал этот путь, потому что он казался единственным стратегически оправданным способом оставаться в живых до тех пор, пока не предоставится способ сбежать. Неважно, что они о нем думали. Он делал все правильно, он поступал разумно. Баки вернулся к своему занятию, работая над членом куратора.  
  
С течением времени Баки научился доводить себя до разрядки, невзирая на происходящее. Он знал, как заставить свое тело повиноваться, превращая его в то, что от него хотела Гидра. Научился всем даже самым незначительным уловкам, которые облегчали ему задачу достижения разрядки. Он не собирался давать им повод для наказания. Это было лишь тело, лишь слова, не имевшие значения.  
  
— Трахни меня. Сильнее, ну давай же. Трахни меня, — без остановки повторял он, пока притиснувший его к стене Клейн вбивался сзади.  
  
Клейн кончал быстрее, если Баки словесно комментировал происходившее. Он трахал его так жестко, что между Баки и стеной едва было место, чтобы подрочить, и это здорово усложняло задачу по достижении разрядки перед самим Клейном. Неделей раньше ему преподали неприятный урок, когда он не сумел кончить до своих дневных кураторов, и ему пришлось вынести еще шесть дополнительных, крайне неприятных совокуплений, прежде чем он сумел выжать из своего тела оргазм. После этого Баки начал цепляться буквально за каждую искорку приятных ощущений, собирая горючее для собственной разрядки. Он сосредоточился на руке Клейна, стиснувшей его волосы, на чувстве наполненности, которое дарил ему скользкий от смазки член внутри, именно такой, как нужно, хватке на собственном члене. Ему удалось кончить, обрызгав семенем стену, за секунду до того, как Клейн излился ему в зад.  
  
Клейн немедленно отодвинулся, и Баки пришлось, обернувшись, опереться спиной о стену, а потом выдохнуть, едва дыша, заученную благодарность:  
  
— Спасибо, что помогли мне кончить.  
  
Мюллер хлопнул его по правому плечу и сверкнул гордой улыбкой.  
  
— Вы добились невероятных успехов с тех пор, как попали к нам.  
  
Означало ли это, что Мюллер ему теперь доверял? Если это было так, то вскоре у него мог появиться шанс на побег. Если они будут думать, что приручили его, то перестанут следить за ним так же зорко, как раньше. Его план работал. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он приготовился последовать за солдатами на ежедневную помывку, но Мюллер задержал его и, склонившись, заглянул в глаза:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, сержант Барнс, что я очень вами доволен. Вы выбрали легкий путь.  
  
Сжав его плечо напоследок, Мюллер отвернулся, позволяя солдатам увести его.  
  
Сказанные Мюллером слова иглами вонзились в Баки, уже когда он сидел в своей камере и обедал миской теплого рагу с куском свежего хлеба. Сделанный им выбор вовсе не вел по легкому пути. То, что с ним делали, не доставляло ему ни малейшей радости, но он решил вытерпеть это ради высшего блага. Так он мог покинуть это место. Если бы они продолжили насильно добиваться от него подчинения или заперли в камере, его шансы на побег значительно уменьшились бы. Он делал все необходимое, чтобы выжить, чтобы его не сломали окончательно. В том, что он выбрал, не было ничего простого.  
  
Прошли часы после того, как охранники унесли посуду, а он все еще переваривал сказанное, даже завернувшись в одеяло и напрасно пытаясь заснуть. Внезапно дверь распахнулась, издав громкий металлический скрежет, и в камеру хлынул резкий свет. Баки выпутался из одеяла и вскочил на ноги. Сердце колотилось у него в груде в ритме панически быстрого дыхания. Любые перемены в повседневной рутине таили в себе опасность. Они не означали ничего хорошего.  
  
На пороге обозначились тени: два массивных силуэта гидровцев, державших третьего человека. Они впихнули его внутрь и захлопнули дверь, погрузив камеру во тьму.

 


	8. Глава 8

 

 

Баки приготовился к атаке, прижавшись спиной к стене. Сейчас камера казалась темнее, чем раньше, после того как яркий свет из коридора ослепил его привыкшие к темноте глаза. В обычно тихой камере дыхание новичка звучало слишком громко.  
  
— Алло? — Голос звучал молодо, произношение было с американским акцентом. — Есть кто-нибудь?  
  
У Баки воздух застрял в глотке. Он ни с кем не разговаривал — не видел никого — за исключением членов Гидры с момента падения с поезда.  
  
— Кто вы?  
  
Его голос прозвучал твердо и уверенно, как голос сержанта, которым он был, а не жалкой развалины, умолявшей людей Мюллера трахнуть его. Вновь прибывший был всего лишь незнакомым парнем, и он был на личной территории Баки.  
  
— Я… Рядовой первого класса Томпсон. Где…  
  
Изучивший каждый дюйм своей камеры в темноте Баки без труда пересек ее. Он схватил незнакомца за рубашку, швырнул его на дверь и придавил рукой поперек груди, готовый мгновенно перенести ее на горло, если возникнет необходимость.   
  
— Вы заключенный? — спросил он.  
  
— Да! — В голосе мужчины послышались панические нотки. Несмотря на то, что он был на несколько дюймов ниже Баки, он ощущался вполне материальным: настоящим. Спиной он вжался в дверь, пытаясь отодвинуться от Баки так, словно опасался за свою жизнь. — Клянусь, я американец!  
  
— Ну ладно. Я тебе верю. — Баки отошел и выпустил чужую рубашку, сшитую из грубого хлопка и такую знакомую, стандартную американскую униформу, в общем. — Я тоже пленный. Сержант Джеймс Барнс, раньше служил в 107 полку.  
  
— Фред Томпсон. — Мужчина протянул руку и ухитрился нащупать ладонь Баки, чтобы пожать ее. — Восемьдесят восьмой пехотный. Подождите, Барнс... — Томпсон наклонился вперед, словно пытался рассмотреть черты Баки в несуществующем свете. — Тот самый сержант Джеймс Барнс? Из Ревущих Коммандос?  
  
Томпсон сильнее стиснул руку Баки, пока тот не выдернул ее.  
  
— Ну, похоже на то.  
  
Баки отступил на шаг и спрятал руку в карман.  
  
— Ух ты, да это... — Томпсон провел рукой по волосам. — Простите, я просто никогда даже не думал, что мне предоставится возможность с вами встретиться. Это честь для меня, сержант Барнс.  
  
— Зови меня Баки, — сказал он торопливо.  
  
— Здесь только ты? — поинтересовался Томпсон. — Ну, в смысле, камера выглядит... просторной.  
  
— Ага, дворец прямо. — Баки даже представить себе не мог, почему этот пацан — ему явно было не больше двадцати, а может, даже и того не было — оказался вдруг здесь. Если бы он как следует подумал, то догадался бы, что оставался единственным заключенным, которого Гидра держала в этом месте. Он совершенно точно не видел других. — А где все остальные?  
  
— Мы попались целой группой. Примерно дюжина человек. Всего я видел человек двадцать с тех пор, как здесь оказался.  
  
Дюжина солдат где-то в этом же заведении. Если бы ему удалось их найти, они могли бы выбраться вместе, как тогда в Австрии. С другой стороны, здесь не было Капитана Америки, чтобы прийти им на помощь как в тот раз.  
  
— Где они вас держат?  
  
— В каком-то бараке или типа того. Клетки неподалеку от фабрики, на которой они заставляют нас работать. Не то, что... — Томпсон шумно выдохнул. — Главное, что мы живы. Вчера доставили новую группу заключенных. Может, поэтому они меня и перевели. Все переполнено.  
  
— Может. — Баки подумал, что Мюллеру могло прийти в голову так утешить его после периода изоляции: награда за послушание, которую Баки мог повернуть в собственную пользу. Когда он понял, что его план начал работать, словно узел распустился у него в груди. Он повернулся к Томпсону, чья улыбка, полная облегчения, была видна даже в густых сумерках. — Не стоит тебе со мной откровенничать. Я вполне могу оказаться агентом Гидры.  
  
— Но это же не так?  
  
Глаза Томпсона, казавшиеся бледными пятнами в темноте, расширились.  
  
— Если бы был, не сказал бы, — подчеркнул Баки.  
  
— Но я тоже мог бы быть шпионом, — скрестил руки на груди Томпсон.  
  
— Но это не так.  
  
Баки рассмеялся. Звук собственного смеха напугал его: слишком давно он не слышал ничего подобного.  
  
— Но мог бы...  
  
— Нет.  
  
За последние недели Баки очень близко познакомился с офицерами Гидры, чтобы утверждать, что этот человек не мог быть одним из них. Он был просто напуганным мальчишкой, оказавшимся далеко от дома. Баки отошел еще на несколько шагов в глубину камеры и простер руку приглашающим жестом.  
  
— Ну что ж, заходи. Добро пожаловать в мое скромное жилище. Ты сам откуда?  
  
Томпсон соловьем разлился о том, что вырос в северной части штата Нью-Йорк, а Баки был слишком вежливым и не стал говорить, что это и наполовину не было так круто, как сам Нью-Йорк, а особенно Бруклин. Он показал Баки фотографию младенца со сморщенным личиком на руках круглолицей блондинки и предложил одну из трех оставшихся у него сигарет. Баки поделился парочкой похабных историй про похождения Коммандос, с улыбкой глядя на откровенное неверие Томпсона, и завершил анекдотами про несчастья Дугана во время базовой подготовки.   
  
Когда они устроились рядом, опершись спинами о стену, Баки пожертвовал одно из одеял из плотной шерсти, а Томпсон присовокупил одну из последних спичек. Они разорвали одеяло на полоски и свили из них фитильки, которые зажгли в кружке Баки, сделав подобие светильника. Баки старался не думать о том, что бы он сделал, будь он один и имей в распоряжении спички или сигареты.  
  
В дрожащем свете Баки рассмотрел, что Томпсон одет в униформу пехотинца, которая велика ему размера на два. У него были лохматые светлые волосы и зарубцевавшийся порез на щеке. Рассказывая длинную и откровенно нелепую историю о своем пребывании в Лондоне с кучей моряков, он не сводил своих бледных глаз с левого бока Баки.  
  
— Давай, — в конце концов сказал тот ему. — Спрашивай.  
  
— Ну, твоя рука...  
  
— А что с ней?  
  
Баки постарался не смотреть на руку и не думать о ней. Он все еще ее чувствовал: фантомные боли и мурашки в пальцах, которых больше не было. Каждое утро он переживал выбивавшее его из равновесия мгновение, когда пытался поднять несуществующую руку и понимал, что она не реагирует. Но рука была всего лишь еще одной частью его самого, которой он лишился в тот момент, когда упал с поезда. И в данный момент эта потеря не казалась ему наиболее важной.  
  
— Это они с тобой сделали? — спросил Томпсон, выглядя так, словно боялся ответа.  
  
— Ага. Думаю, когда меня доставили сюда. — Баки помнил только урывки: отсутствующие кожа и кости, яркий свет и врачи, боль. — Когда меня нашли, я был ранен.  
  
— Они тебя пытают?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Никаких иголок, ножей, ударов. И ему больше не причиняли значительной боли, даже тот, кто предпочитал брать его особенно грубо. Может, он просто привык.  
  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь. — Томпсон заметил вопросительно вскинутую бровь Баки. — Я имею в виду, что они позаботились о твоей ране.  
  
— Я довольно быстро поправился.  
  
У него теперь все быстро заживало. Баки посмотрел на свежую повязку, которую врач поменял этим утром. Тот ничего не делал с культей, только контролировал, хорошо ли она заживает. Скорее всего, в армии поступили бы так же.  
  
— Просто я хотел сказать... — Томпсон обхватил колени и сцепил руки в замок. — Я думал, что если один из нас пострадает на заводе, то они и не подумают...  
  
Баки вспомнил тех ребят из сто седьмого, которые были слишком тяжело ранены при Аццано, чтобы идти, их расстреляли там, где они лежали, прежде чем солдаты Гидры отправили всех выживших обратно на фабрику. Ему не сложно было поверить в то, что Гидра не будет держать балласт на борту, и это делало причины, по которым они сохранили Баки жизнь, еще более загадочными.  
  
— Думаю, они со мной еще не закончили, — сказал он.  
  
Что они рассчитывали получить от него, чего еще не забрали, он предпочитал не думать. Он повернулся к Томпсону, который положил подбородок на колени и смотрел на их потрескивающую лампу.  
  
— Так, расскажи-ка мне мне все, что знаешь, об этой фабрике. Охрана, выходы, все, в общем.

В самый глухой ночной час Томпсон заснул на соломенном тюфяке Баки, свернувшись под кучей одеял. Его негромкий храп раздавался в такт с ровным пульсом Баки.  
  
Проведя недели в одиночестве, Баки никак не мог расслабиться. Раньше шум, производимый окружавшими его в темноте солдатами, успокаивал. Он наизусть знал все ночные звуки Стива Роджерса: каждый затрудненный вдох и неразборчивое бормотание. В последние месяцы он научился узнавать спящих Ревущих по шорохам, доносившимся из палаток. Несколько недель назад, когда его так надолго бросили одного в камере, он бы отдал оставшуюся руку за то, чтобы увидеть другое человеческое существо или хотя бы услышать его дыхание. Но сейчас необходимость находиться с кем-то в месте, в котором он всегда был один, довела его почти до срыва.  
  
Когда солдаты пришли за Баки, чтобы забрать его на ежедневный сеанс, Фред все еще не спал. Он вскинулся, запутавшись в одеялах, когда дверь открылась, и принялся размахивать руками.  
  
— Все в порядке. — Баки заторопился к двери, встав между охранниками и камерой и протянул Томпсону руку так, словно тот был испуганным животным. — Все будет хорошо.   
  
— Баки? — Томпсон кое-как поднялся на ноги, вскинул кулаки и приготовился защищаться. — Куда они тебя забирают?  
  
Баки бросил взгляд на сегодняшних кураторов: Шрайбер и Клейн, но те смотрели в сторону коридора, такие же нетерпеливые и скучающие, как обычно.   
  
— Просто... Не высовывайся, ладно? Я тебе потом объясню. — Он сверкнул улыбкой, такой же беззаботной, какой он раньше давал понять, что все находится под контролем. Томпсон улыбнулся в ответ. — Я скоро вернусь.  
  
Баки медленно вышел из камеры, и охранники закрыли за ним дверь, даже не бросив на Томпсона ни единого взгляда. Если ему повезет, Баки удастся отмыться, прежде чем он вернется обратно, и Томпсон не догадается, чем он занимался.  
  
Баки будет вести себя так же послушно, как обычно, чтобы Мюллер продолжал думать, что он не представляет угрозы, и тогда он сможет придумать, как ему встретиться с другими пленными и выбраться отсюда. С помощью Томпсона он сможет справиться со ставшими небрежными охранниками. Может, после сеанса, когда они будут расслаблены и оттраханы и не будут ожидать от него ничего особенного. Это могло сработать. Баки уже так долго терпел: еще несколько дней ожидания не играют роли. Держа голову высоко, он последовал за солдатами по коридору.


	9. Глава 9

   


  


В комнате с белым кафелем Баки принялся раздеваться, не нуждаясь в приказаниях. Каждую деталь одежды он аккуратно свернул и сложил и даже зачесал свои отросшие волосы назад, открыв глаза, прежде чем встал на колени в центре комнаты, где для него начинался каждый новый день. Он собирался примерно вести себя и показать Мюллеру, каким послушным он стал. Продемонстрировать соответствующую обстановке благодарность за то, что ему предоставили компанию в качестве привилегии.  
  
Мюллер шагнул к нему, вскинув бровь, рассматривая склоненную голову и расслабленную руку на обнаженном бедре.  
  
— Сегодня утром вы полны энтузиазма, сержант. Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули прошлым вечером.  
  
Кто-то позади него рассмеялся — возможно, Шрайбер, голос у него напоминал наждачную бумагу, — но Баки проигнорировал это. Неважно, что они о нем думали, особенно сейчас, когда ему оставалось не так уж долго терпеть. Пусть видят в нем бесполезного идиота, он-то знает лучше.  
  
— Да, — ответил он, не сводя взгляда с до блеска начищенных сапог Мюллера. — Вы желаете начать прямо сейчас?  
  
Негромкое бряканье открывшейся двери помешало Мюллеру ответить. Петли в ней были смазаны и в куда лучшем состоянии, чем на двери в камере Баки. Не покидая своего места на полу, он повернул голову, ожидая увидеть одного из докторов, приходивших порой наблюдать и делать заметки. Вместо него он увидел своих обычных охранников, Ланге и Гюнтера, которые ввели солдата американской армии Томпсона.  
  
Взгляд Томпсона заметался по помещению, останавливаясь то на охранниках, то на Мюллере, и в конце остановился на фигуре обнаженного и не связанного Баки, стоявшего на коленях посреди комнаты. Тот открыл рот, но не смог выдавить ни слова.  
  
— Mitkommen,* — произнес Ланге и толкнул его в спину.  
  
Они отвели его в угол, откуда он мог видеть всю процедуру.   
  
Баки взглянул на Мюллера, который улыбнулся ему сверху вниз так, словно все было в полном порядке.  
  
— Все как всегда, сержант Барнс, как во все остальные дни. Продолжайте. Предпочитаете начать с орального или с анального секса?  
  
Баки стрельнул глазами в Томпсона, который следил за ним широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами.   
  
— Насколько я могу оценить, вам одинаково нравится и то, и другое, поэтому я предоставляю вам выбрать самому.  
  
Когда Баки отвернулся и уставился в пол, решительно не желая думать, ощущая, что в голове стоит гул, Мюллер шагнул вперед и приподнял его подбородок одним пальцем.  
  
— Что это вы вдруг застеснялись? Все это вы уже делали раньше. И далеко не один раз.  
  
— Я… — Баки хотел объяснить, что безвольно стоял здесь на коленях не по своей воле. Это же была часть плана. Он не хотел это делать. Когда он рискнул глянуть в угол, то увидел, что нахмуренный Томпсон переводит взгляд с Мюллера на Баки.  
  
— В конце концов, наша договоренность существует только потому, что вы о ней попросили. — Со спокойной улыбкой, по-прежнему вызывающей ярость, Мюллер убрал руку и отступил назад, чтобы ему было удобнее смотреть на Баки сверху вниз. — Как всегда, выбор хода сеанса за вами. Впрочем, я уверен, что вы понимаете, если вы не выполните свою часть сделки, это будет иметь последствия.  
  
Охваченный внезапной волной ужаса, Баки посмотрел на Томпсона. Он был одет в униформу, даже ботинки все еще были на нем. Руки связаны за спиной, но Ланге и Гюнтер стояли от него на расстоянии в несколько шагов и не прикасались. Заросшее щетиной лицо лишилось всех красок. Они не собирались бить его прямо сейчас. И наверняка они не собираются приговаривать его к тем же вещам, которые пришлось вынести Баки, только не пока он был еще силен и имел полный набор конечностей, а значит, мог работать на заводе.  
  
— Приступайте, сержант Барнс, — продолжил Мюллер. — Попросите о том, чего вы хотите. Раньше вы были весьма красноречивы, когда речь шла о вашем желании отсосать ефрейтору Клейну. Может, с этого и стоит начать.  
  
Баки тяжело сглотнул. Уголком глаза он видел, что сжавший губы в суровую гримасу Томпсон не сводил с него глаз. Это было неважно, напомнил он себе. Он уже делал это раньше.  
  
— Сержант? Вы собираетесь сказать хоть что-то?  
  
Тот факт, что кто-то смотрел на него, кто-то, кто знал, кем Баки был раньше, не должен был иметь никакого значения. Сержант Баки Барнс из Ревущих Коммандос не планировал стоять на коленях и умильно просить своих врагов ебать его, пока он не кончит, ну пожалуйста же. Это было неправильно. Но он должен был это сделать. Единственный разумный выбор.  
  
— Сержант? — напомнил о себе Мюллер.  
  
Баки посмотрел на него снизу вверх, приоткрыв рот, желая, но будучи не способным произнести слова, которые дали бы понять, в кого он превратился.   
  
— Прекрасно, — произнес Мюллер.  
  
Он достал из кобуры “Люгер” и направил его на Томпсона.   
  
Баки торопливо обернулся и увидел направленные на него, полные паники глаза Томпсона.   
  
— Баки?  
  
Выстрел раскатился по небольшому помещению. На белом кафеле появился узор из кровавых брызг. Пуля вошла в противоположную от Мюллера стену, от которой откололся кусочек плитки и с грохотом упал на пол. Тело Томпсона тяжело обрушилось, замерев на боку. Голубые глаза были по-прежнему открыты и смотрели в пустоту.  
  
— Продолжайте, — махнул Мюллер охранникам рукой.  
  
В ушах у Баки стоял гул, оглушивший его на время, когда охранники швырнули его на пол животом, как они делали это раньше, в самом начале. Один из них — Клейн, как отстраненно отметило его сознание — смазал его прежде чем грубо ворваться внутрь. Держать его не было нужды, потому что Баки даже не пытался шевелиться.  
  
Щекой Баки прижимался к плиткам, являя собой отражение Томпсона, чья кожа бледнела по мере того, как кровь вытекала из него, собираясь в большую лужу, контрастировавшую с девственно белым кафелем. Во лбу Томпсона осталась идеальная дырочка, Баки не справился бы лучше в свою бытность снайпером.  
  
Мюллер присел напротив Баки и принялся рассматривать дело своих рук, склонив голову набок.  
  
— Должен признаться, ваш выбор удивил меня, сержант. Никак не думал, что жизнь соратника по оружию так мало значит для вас.  
  
— Это не так… — начал Баки, но Клейн толкнулся в него так жестко, что ему вышибло весь воздух.   
  
К тому момент, когда он снова смог дышать, Мюллер уже поднялся на ноги и отвернулся. Баки зажмурился, чтобы не видеть труп Томпсона. 

С закрытыми глазами он изнутри ощущал каждый толчок хорошо смазанного члена Клейна, знакомое давление, которое он привык использовать для того, чтобы заставить себя кончить. Обломанными ногтями он впился себе в бедро, пытаясь подавить зарождающееся удовольствие.  
  
— Сержант, — голос Мюллера прозвучал так же назойливо, как всегда. — Ваше решение не оставлять рядового Томпсона в живых не освобождает вас от ваших обязанностей во время сегодняшней процедуры. Вы по-прежнему должны удовлетворить обоих кураторов и успеть вовремя достигнуть собственной разрядки, чтобы мы смогли завершить на сегодня.  
  
— Я не… — начал Баки, а потом открыл глаза и увидел напротив бескровное неподвижное лицо Томпсона.   
  
После всего, чего он достиг, они снова обвели его вокруг пальца. Он слишком хорошо вошел в свою роль в одиночку, не давая ни малейшего повода для наказания, поэтому они попытались запугать его, добившись неповиновения, и он попался. Из-за его сомнений Томпсон лишился жизни.  
  
Баки едва почувствовал, когда Клейн вздрогнул, а следом выдернул. Прежде чем вставить, Шрайбер затащил Баки себе на колени, и принялся трахать, заставляя биться о кафельный пол.  
  
Все будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока он не выполнит их требования, это Баки уже знал. Он не мог заставить себя прикоснуться к собственному члену, начать собирать все тоненькие ниточки удовольствия, которые ему удавалось найти, когда другие мужчины пользовали его, и свить из них что-то, позволяющее кончить. Он не заслужил этого. Пусть Мюллер посылает солдата за солдатом, пусть все они трахают его, причиняют ему боль, используют его.  
  
— Сержант Барнс. — Рука Мюллера легла на обнаженное плечо Баки теплой приятной тяжестью. Его голос, ровный и знакомый, негромко звучал у него в ушах, проникая сквозь остаточный шум после выстрела. — Мне жаль, что я рассердился на вас. Теперь я знаю, что вы столь же строги к себе, как к кому-то другому, если совершаете ошибку. Но послушайте, сержант. Если вы сейчас сдадитесь, вы никогда не получите шанса эту ошибку исправить.  
  
Баки вывернулся из-под ладони Мюллера и прижался лицом к плитке, чтобы ничего не видеть.  
  
— Сержант. — Мюллер принялся поглаживать Баки по спине мягкими неторопливыми движениями, составлявшими контраст с энергичными толчками Шрайбера. — Это случится снова, если вы ничего не сделаете заранее. Не так уж это и сложно. Вы всегда находили способ сделать так, чтобы это сработало. Просто позвольте себе достигнуть разрядки, как вы это делали уже много раз раньше, и на сегодня все закончится. А в следующий раз вы справитесь лучше.  
  
В следующий раз. Когда Баки закрывал глаза, он все еще видел взгляд оцепеневшего от ужаса Томпсона за секунду до смерти. Баки не смог предотвратить это. План требовал от него сотрудничать. Не было никакой причины начинать сопротивляться, даже если среди зрителей появился еще один человек. Это не имело никакого значения.  
  
Баки обхватил пальцами свой вялый член и закрыл глаза. Если ему удастся не обращать внимания на Томпсона, запах крови которого смешивался с запахом секса, то ему удастся сосредоточиться на ощущении таранящего его члена, на крепкой хватке рук Шрайбера на талии, возвращавших его на место после каждого толчка, на ритмичных сокращениях ануса вокруг требовательного фаллоса, растянувшего его зад.  
  
Эти ощущения были знакомыми. И не причиняли боли, по крайней мере, значительной. Они каждый раз были одинаковыми, и Баки мог рассчитывать на них; он знал, как работает его тело, как заставить его делать то, что от него требовали. И он был способен дать им это. Таков был замысел. Если бы он его придерживался, Томпсону не пришлось бы умереть.   
  
Баки позволил Шрайберу толкать себя вперед, в кулак, чувствуя, как твердеет его член при каждом скольжении. Он был готов. И если он это сделает, то все будет хорошо. Он не совершит больше ни единой ошибки. Он еще мог все исправить.   
  
Крепко зажмурив глаза и стиснув зубы, Баки заставил себя расслабиться и получать удовольствие от происходившего. Шрайбер никогда не торопился; он вполне мог затянуть до момента, когда становилось неприятно, если только Баки не помогал ему.  
  
Упершись ладонью в пол, Баки подался назад, Шрайберу навстречу. Тот принялся трахать его сильнее, при каждом толчке его яйца влажно шлепали о Баки, встречавшему каждое его движение.   
  
Он запретил себе думать о чем-то другом, кроме собственных физических ощущений: скольжении смазанного кулака по члену, щекочущих капелек пота, стекающих по шее, чуть жгучего, но приятного чувства наполненности. Если он сосредоточится только на этом, он справится. Оргазм зарождался в глубине живота, заставив его яйца подтянуться. Когда очередной толчок Шрайбера выбил его из равновесия, заставив упасть на плечи и позволив уткнуться в кафель, скрыв лицо, оргазм прокатился по нему, сметя прочь все мысли и боль.  
  
Он получил несколько секунд благословенного забытья, пока Шрайбер кончал, а его семя смешивалось с тем, чем накачал его Клейн немного раньше; когда он вытащил, по бедру Баки побежала струйка спермы.  
  
Баки оставался на месте, тяжело дыша и чувствуя каждую клеточку в своем теле, пока не услышал, как Мюллер опустился на колени возле него.  
  
— Что нужно сказать?  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Баки.  
  
Он не мог открыть глаза. Сделай он это, он встретился бы с пустым взглядом Томпсона, направленным на него.  
  
В этот раз Мюллер не стал давить, выжимая более убедительную демонстрацию благодарности. Когда Клейн практически поднял Баки, ставя на ноги, его хватка была осторожной. Закинув его руку себе на плечи, словно Баки был ранен, он повел его наружу. Баки по-прежнему держал голову повернутой так, чтобы не видеть того места, где лежал Томпсон.  
  
— Сержант Барнс. — Мюллер сделал несколько шагов к нему и наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Я бы хотел, чтобы вы сегодня подумали о том, что будете делать завтра. Только от ваших решений будет зависеть, как все пройдет, так ведь?  
  
— Да.  
  
Баки заставил себя посмотреть на тело Томпсона, на ярко-алую лужу на фоне шокирующе белого кафеля. Клейн позволил ему спокойно посмотреть, прежде чем вывел за дверь.   
  
Вернувшись в камеру, Баки увидел, что остатки импровизированной свечи убрали, а одеяло заменили. Баки мог бы даже представить себе, что Томпсона никогда здесь не было. Но когда он сел на пол, опершись на стену, и прикрыл глаза, то буквально услышал влажный удар, с которым пуля врезалась в плоть, ощутил металлический запах остывающей крови, увидел пустые глаза, глядящие в никуда. Баки принялся царапать свою забинтованную культю, пока боль не стала настолько сильной, что он больше не мог думать ни о чем другом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Иди уже.


	10. Глава 10

 

Баки сидел на каменном полу, а не соломенном тюфяке, потому что не заслуживал всех дарованный Гидрой удобств. Он не заслужил ни тепла, ни комфорта, ни компании. Когда охранники принесли ему обед, он не мог смотреть на еду. От одного запаха его тошнило. Закрывая глаза, он видел лицо Томпсона, ставшее пустым и бессмысленным после смерти. Ужин принесли как всегда вовремя, но и к нему Баки не прикоснулся.  
  
Час беззвучно тек за часом, приближая следующее утро и следующий сеанс в комнате с белым кафелем. У Баки был выбор, сказал Мюллер. Он не знал, что случится с Томпсоном. Если бы он понял, что Мюллер имел в виду, он бы остановил это. Разумеется, он бы остановил.   
  
Сон все настойчивее наваливался на него, но Баки заставил себя подняться и ходить, не обращая внимания на холодный камень под босыми ногами. Отдых тоже был роскошью, которой он не заслуживал. Он должен был понять правила этой игры, тогда им не удалось бы окрутить его вновь. Теперь он знал, что его ожидало, и единственное, что он мог сделать — сотрудничать. Нельзя было позволять себе расслабляться. Он собирался исправить собственную ошибку. Он был обязан.  
  
Когда дверь открылась, он без единого слова встал и последовал за дневными кураторами — Фишером и Ланге — по коридору прямиком в комнату с белым кафелем.   
  
Мюллер уже ждал его, как обычно.   
  
— Доброе утро, сержант, — приветствовал он его, поправляя воротничок униформы.  
  
Баки направился к своему месту. Он прошел уже половину пути, когда вид тела Томпсона заставил его остановиться. Труп так и лежал там, где упал: бледный и неподвижный, в обрамлении липкого красного круга свернувшейся крови.   
  
Буквально заставляя ноги идти, Баки доковылял до центра комнаты и опустился на колени. Труп не исчез, как это случилось с прочими совершенными им нарушениями распорядка, в комнате все осталось по-прежнему. Он должен был послужить напоминанием, вот зачем он был здесь. Чтобы он стал лучше,  _был_  лучше. Он не мог снова допустить ошибку.  
  
С опущенной головой и рукой на бедре Баки ждал вмешательства, которое должно было случиться, он это знал. И, само собой, дверь распахнулась и вошли Вернер, Граф и высокий американский солдат со связанными за спиной руками.  
  
Мужчина уперся и, пока его тащили дальше, внимательно осмотрелся. Сначала его внимание привлекла обнаженная коленопреклоненная фигура Баки, а следом он заметил труп Томпсона.  
  
— Фред? — едва слышно выдохнул он.  
  
Значит, еще один из восемьдесят восьмого пехотного. Граф толкнул его вперед, пока он не добрался до края кровавой лужи и не оказался стоящим на коленях.   
  
— Сержант? — Мюллер шагнул к Баки и потрепал его по щеке. — Не желаете представиться нашему гостю?  
  
Баки не отводил взгляда от стены. Ему будет проще, если он не станет думать о том, кто смотрит на него.  
  
— Сержант Джеймс Барнс, служил раньше в сто седьмом.  
  
Он услышал глухой удар, как если бы ботинок врезался в плоть.  
  
— Имя, — рявкнул кто-то, возможно, Вернер, учитывая его ограниченные познания в английском и взрывной характер.  
  
— Капрал Джейкоб Ингрэм. Рад знакомству с вами.  
  
Баки рискнул коротко взглянуть на Ингрэма. Парень вряд ли был старше Томпсона и выглядел таким же потрепанным и исхудавшим. Он слабо улыбнулся Баки, но тот не вернул улыбку. Подобное проявление смелости было глупым. Где-то под ребрами Баки начала разгораться злость.  
  
— Капрал, — обратился к нему Мюллер, — ваша задача сегодня состоит в наблюдении. Все остальное сделает сержант Барнс. Ваша безопасность зависит от его готовности сотрудничать.   
  
— Вам меня не запугать.  
  
У Ингрэма дрожал голос, когда он это сказал. Идиот, подумал Баки. Тело Томпсона все еще лежало здесь, а этот мальчишка отказывался принимать это.  
  
— Сержант Барнс? — Мюллер обернулся к нему, как всегда вежливо улыбаясь.  
  
Будет лучше закончить со всем этим побыстрее, решил Баки. Никаких сомнений. Ничего, что могло быть расценено как неповиновение. Он взглянул в направлении дальней стены, вдоль которой стояли Ланге и Фишер.   
  
— Как вы предпочтете меня взять?  
  
— Хочу его задницу, — немедленно отозвался Ланге.  
  
Обычно он говорил по-немецки, но сегодня выбрал английский, возможно, чтобы Ингрэм точно все понял. Баки предпочитал немецкий; слышать, что они от него хотели, на родном языке делало все происходящее невыносимо реальным.   
  
— Знаешь, — отозвался Фишер, — пожалуй, я тоже.  
  
Ланге рассмеялся лающим смехом и хлопнул Фишера по спине. За спиной Ингрэма остальные охранники захихикали. Баки не стал обращать внимания. Ему нужно было только следовать инструкциям. Что кураторы думали о нем, роли не играло.  
  
Ланге жестом приказал Баки приблизиться. Ползти, имея только три конечности, было непросто, но, зная как сильно Ланге нравится сопротивление, он кое-как добрался до него, пока не оказался возле ног.  
  
Когда Ланге похлопал себя по лобку, в Баки вспыхнул огонек надежды. Возможно, Ланге все-таки удовлетворится отсосом.  
  
— Можно мне дотронуться до вашего члена? — спросил Баки, прежде чем сделать хоть что-то.  
  
Он как-то заработал фингал под глазом, перескочив через этот шаг, поэтому никогда не забывал попросить разрешение.   
  
— Если хочешь, — отозвался Ланге.  
  
Баки выяснил, что, придерживая ткань зубами, мог быстрее расстегнуть пуговицы на штанах. Именно так он сейчас и поступил, справившись с ширинкой Ланге с приобретенным долгой практикой умением и стянув трусы ниже, высвободив член. Тот пока был почти не возбужден, но Баки сомневался, что он надолго останется в таком состоянии.  
  
— Можно мне отсосать вам? — спросил Баки, глядя Ланге в глаза, как его учили.   
  
— Валяй, — великодушно разрешил Ланге, махнув рукой.   
  
Баки приступил к выполнению своих обязанностей, одновременно роясь в памяти и стараясь отыскать в ней предпочтения Ланге, которые помогли бы ускорить процесс. Зрительный контакт, как можно плотнее обхватывать ствол и при этом мокро и грязно настолько, насколько удастся сделать. Но прежде чем Баки успел начать двигаться, Ланге сгреб его волосы и удержал на месте, прижав голову к себе.  
  
— Побудь так, дорогуша. Погрей меня.  
  
Баки не собирался сопротивляться, не должен был. Все, что он мог — оставаться неподвижным, уткнувшись носом в курчавую черную поросль на лобке Ланге, с впивающимися в щеку пуговицами и мягким комком пениса Ланге у себя во рту, неподвижным, как что-то издохшее.  
  
Желудок Баки сжался, однако он подавил тошноту. Сегодня он будет идеален в своем послушании. Никакого сопротивления. Не сделает ни единой ошибки. Он им покажет, что может принимать правильные решения, такие, которые докажут, что он тот самый человек, за которого себя выдает.  
  
Когда Фишер потрепал его по обнаженному боку, Баки дернулся, но немедленно приказал себе замереть неподвижно.   
  
— Хочешь мои пальцы, прежде чем мы тебя трахнем? — негромко спросил Фишер ему куда-то в шею. — Или предпочитаешь насухую?  
  
Он провел двумя пальцами по позвоночнику Баки и обвел ими анус.  
  
Баки предпочел бы, чтобы Фишер не прикасался к нему вообще, но это был не вариант. Смазка облегчала достижение разрядки, Баки знал это по опыту, а его план на сегодня состоял в том, чтобы закончить все как можно быстрее. Он собирался попросить, чтобы его подготовили предварительно.   
  
Баки попытался отодвинуться, чтобы освободить рот для ответа, но Ланге крепче сжал пальцы и рывком натянул его на свой начавший уже твердеть член.   
  
— Сержант Барнс, — вмешался Мюллер, — Фишер задал вам вопрос.  
  
— Прошу вас, — попытался сказать Баки прямо с членом во рту, но получилась лишь серия невнятных гласных.   
  
— Что-что? — Фишер потыкал в дырку Баки сухим толстым пальцем. — Я его не понимаю.  
  
— Пожалуйста, растянуть, — вновь попытался Баки, но опять вышла глухая непонятная каша .  
  
— Мне кажется, он хочет смазку, но я не уверен. — Пользуясь тем, что он по-прежнему сжимал волосы Баки в кулаке, Ланге подтянул Баки еще ближе, засунув свой налившийся член ему в глотку. — Порой мне кажется, что ему нравится боль.  
  
— Печально, но, кажется, вы правы, ефрейтор. — Голос Мюллера послышался сбоку, оттуда, где стоял Ингрэм. — Я сам часто удивляюсь тому, с каким удовольствием он принимает участие в сеансах. Видите, капрал? Боюсь, надежда на то, что подобный человек примет решение, способное принести вам пользу, очень мала.   
  
Баки как раз пытался приспособиться, чтобы дышать носом, когда в нем начала нарастать паника. Если ему не дадут возможности говорить, как сможет он сделать все правильно? Как ему победить их? Он подавил ужас, грозивший задушить его, дыша так глубоко, как только было возможно, раздвинул колени шире и выставил зад в направлении Фишера.  
  
— О да, похоже на то, что вы были правы, — заметил Мюллер. — Ну что ж, выполните его желание.   
  
Пальцы Фишера мгновенно исчезли и вернулись через некоторое время, скользкие и холодные от вазелина. Он ждал первого проникновения, всегда дававшего встряску, но пальцы продолжали играть, легко, как перышко, обводя его вход.

— Сержант, Фишер готов предоставить вам свои пальцы для удовольствия, — вмешался Мюллер. — Вы их не хотите? Возможно, он неверно интерпретировал ваше желание? Вы предпочитаете быть оттраханным насухую?

Баки вновь попытался освободить рот, но грубый рывок за волосы удержал его на месте. Что ж, значит, по-другому. Двигаться, будучи прикованным, как к якорю, к постепенно увеличивающемуся в размерах члену Ланге, было трудно, но Баки ухитрился толкнуться задницей на остававшиеся у его входа пальцы. К его облегчению, у него оставалось достаточно свободы движений, чтобы надеться на них практически до самого основания. Проникновение ощущалось мягким, почти приятным, пальцы скользили легко. Это могло оказаться полезным. Если бы Баки удалось кончить в самом начале сеанса, то не пришлось бы беспокоиться об этом позднее. Как правило, после оргазма он расслаблялся, что делало проникновение менее болезненным. Если оба охранника действительно собирались выебать его, это было бы чрезвычайно полезным.

Поскольку Ланге продолжал удерживать его за голову, Баки принялся толкаться назад, натягивая себя на пальцы Фишера в мучительном ритме. Он едва заметил, когда тот добавил третий палец; его собственный член начал твердеть. Хорошо смазанные пальцы Фишера давали ощущение постоянного напряжения, эта не-боль была довольно близка к удовольствию по стандартам Баки. И хотя мышцы ног начали гореть, а рука болела от того, что неловко упираясь в пол, ему удалось достигнуть практически такой же эрекции как у Ланге.

— Видите, капрал? — спросил Мюллер. — Так-то лучше. Он научился недвусмысленно выражать свои желания. Он стал умнее. Думаю, он неслучайно был весьма известным солдатом раньше.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Голос Ингрэма звучал еле слышно, словно ему трудно было дышать. И это было вообще-то смешно. Это же не его удерживали на коленях, засунув член в рот. Ему не на что было жаловаться.

— А вы не признали его? По комиксам? Нет? Что ж, он конечно выглядит немного иначе, чем раньше. Один из знаменитых Ревущих Коммандос. Вы про них слышали?

— Ну да. Ну да. Фред был большим поклонником.

Баки отсек голоса, даже если это означало, что ему пришлось слушать влажные плотские звуки, которое издавало его тело. За исключением, что от него чего-то хотели, все, что Мюллер говорил, не имело значения. Он сосредоточился на задаче растянуть себя самого, используя пальцы Фишера, отсасывая Ланге и поддерживая уголек возбуждения, который начал постепенно разгораться.

Внезапно пальцы выскользнули из его задницы, и хотя Баки подался назад, он заработал только шлепок по ягодице.

— Не будь жадиной, — рявкнул Фишер. — У нас еще будет много времени для этого.

Ланге вновь рассмеялся только по ему одному известной причине, и остальные присоединились к нему. Он резко сдернул голову Баки со своего члена, грубо дернув за волосы, пока выпутывал из них пальцы, после чего устроился на полу, лежа на спине. Словно подзывая собаку, он похлопал себя по бедру.

Баки сидел, глотая воздух и мечтая о том, чтобы размять свои трясущиеся ноги. Он не тянул время, не сопротивлялся, он просто никак не мог взять под контроль собственные конечности. В конце концов Фишер подхватил его подмышки и затащил на Ланге, где Баки практически лишился сил.

Прежде чем ему удалось вновь обрести равновесие, Ланге потянул его на себя, ухватив за шею. Только в последний момент Баки удалось отвернуть голову, чтобы не врезаться Ланге в лицо, и тот прижался мокрым ртом к его шее. Теперь Баки видел Мюллера, который внимательно смотрел на стоявшего возле него на коленях Ингрэма, а потом вопросительно вздернул бровь, обращаясь к Баки.

Правильно. Баки сделает все, что потребуют от него. Что бы они сегодня с ним ни сделали, это не имеет значения. Сотрудничество ничего ему не стоит. Доказать им, что им не удастся обвести его вокруг пальца снова, стоило того, поскольку в его руках была власть спасти человека, которого они хотели убить.

Баки позволил Ланге втянуть себя в поцелуй, который больше был похож на укус. Тот сомкнул их рты, просунул язык между приоткрытыми губами Баки и принялся вылизывать его изнутри, не пропуская ни сантиметра. Ничего наподобие нежного исследования, знакомого Баки со времен Бруклина, когда он хотел показать девушке, что знает, как правильно обращаться с ней. Для Ланге это был еще один способ проникнуть в него, попытаться заставить его воспротивиться. Но Баки не собирался этого делать. Он принял это решение сам. Он обмяк, лежа на его груди и позволяя ему покусывать и посасывать свои поврежденные губы, в то время как влажный член, прижатый к заднице Баки, ощущался горячей пульсацией на обнаженной коже..

— Просить того, что вам хочется, сержант, это правильно, — заметил Мюллер.

Звучало это вежливо, однако Баки понимал, что это напоминание. Он не знал, сколько ему было отведено времени на передышку, но не мог рисковать все испортить.

Баки отодвинулся, прерывая их с Ланге поцелуй. С этого расстояния он мог видеть каждую черточку и шрамик на его лице. Ланге был моложе, чем выглядел, когда Баки смотрел на него, стоя на коленях. 

— Пожалуйста, трахните меня, — сказал он.

Уголок рта солдата приподнялся в ухмылке.

— Сам давай.

На мгновение Баки прикрыл глаза, но заставил себя вновь открыть их. Никаких колебаний, обещал он себе. Закончи это как можно быстрее. Он уперся рукой в грудь Ланге, прямо над карманом его безупречной униформы. Однако с силой толкнувшись в направлении члена Ланге, ему удалось только мазнуть его влажной головкой по смазанной и подготовленной заднице. 

Свободной рукой, которой он не удерживал Баки за шею, Ланге услужливо придержал член, чтобы тот смог насадиться на него; все это время Баки не сводил глаз с белых кафельных плиток, таких нетронуто чистых и пустых.

— Скажите Ланге, как это ощущается, — потребовал Мюллер.

— Это хорошо.

Баки рискнул бросить взгляд в сторону Мюллера и увидел, что тот хмурится. Потом перевел глаза на Ланге, который лежал, сложив руки под головой, и ухмылялся ему. 

— Мне нравится то, как его член растягивает меня, — сказал Баки.

И как бы подтверждая свои слова он подался назад, глубже принимая член Ланге в себя.

— Чего бы вам хотелось, сержант? — настаивал Мюллер. — Только честно.

— Пожалуйста, трахните меня.

Баки порой приходилось зависать на этом этапе, когда кураторы, чувствуя его нежелание принимать в происходящем участие, его попытки вытеснить то, что с ним делали, отказывались трахать его, предварительно не убедившись в его готовности сотрудничать. Ланге нравилось, когда Баки говорил, но еще больше ему нравилось, когда он терял дар речи и способность рассуждать от боли или возбуждения.

— Прошу, мне нужно это.

Он это сделал. План предписывал Баки разобраться со всем как можно быстрее, прежде чем совершить новую ошибку. Нажми он на нужные кнопки Ланге, ему, возможно, удалось бы завершить все отсосом, а принять Фишера сразу после этого было бы приемлемо. Ланге посмотрел на Мюллера, а тот — на Баки. Все еще недостаточно хорошо.

Баки облизнул свои потрескавшиеся губы и, втиснув руку между своим животом и животом Ланге, обхватил свой эрегированный член. Сделав это, он приказал своим пылавшим болью ногам двигаться, насаживая его на Ланге. 

— Вы не видите, как мне это надо? Дайте мне это. Пожалуйста. Прошу вас, сэр.

Рванув Баки за шею, Ланге вновь атаковал его рот, а сам толкнулся в него. Похоже, концовка сделала свое дело. Баки отметил про себя попробовать назвать его “сэр” в будущем, чтобы ускорить процесс.

Угол оставался неудобным для глубокого проникновения, однако Ланго работал бедрами короткими мощными толчками, которые заставляли Баки ритмично скользить по нему. 

— Взгляните, я знал, что он справится, — произнес Мюллер. — Вам стоит поблагодарить сержанта Барнса, устроившего такое замечательное представление, капрал.

Даже если Ингрэм и ответил что-то, Баки его не услышал. Ему некогда было прислушиваться, он и так был занят. Хоть поза и была не совсем удобной, и ему не приходилось особенно много делать. Упершись Ланге в грудь, он старался удержать равновесие и толкался навстречу каждому его движению. И все же Баки никак не мог сосредоточиться на себе самом, ему мешали рот Ланге, прикасавшийся к нему снаружи, и его член, скользивший внутри. Ланге был слишком близко к нему: под ним, в нем, повсюду. Даже закрыв глаза, Баки не мог укрыться от него. Ланге был запахом сигарет, дыма и мокрой шерсти, вкусом крови, когда его зубы прихватывали губу Баки, рукой, сдавливавшей затылок Баки. Баки не ощущал ничего, кроме Ланге, пока скользкие пальцы не толкнулись в его проход, растянутый вокруг члена.

Он рванулся в сторону, но из-за хватки Ланге далеко отодвинуться не смог. Распахнув глаза, он увидел очертания Мюллера рядом с коленопреклоненным Ингрэмом. Обы выглядели так, будто находились где-то очень далеко, просто цветные пятна на фоне незапятнанной белой плитки. Фишер ткнул пальцем еще раз и на этот раз ввинтил его Баки в зад, вдоль члена Ланге. Ахнув, Баки оторвался от его рта.

— Что-то случилось, сержант Барнс? — поинтересовался Мюллер. — Хотите, чтобы он прекратил?

Баки взглянул на Ингрэма, не сводящего взгляда с какой-то точки на противоположной стене. У него была роскошь притвориться, что его там не было, но Баки не мог себе этого позволить. Он должен был сделать правильный выбор.

— Нет, — ответил он, глядя на Мюллера.

— Нет, вы не желаете, чтобы он прекращал? — уточнил Мюллер. — Тогда расскажите ему, как вам нравится то, что он делает. 

Баки отвернулся, но немедленно наткнулся взглядом на ухмыляющегося Ланге. Он уткнулся ему в плечо. 

— Мне нравится, — выдавил он.

— Не слышно, — раздалось из-за спины Баки, где оставался Фишер.

— Давай, дорогуша, рассказывай. — Ланге смел волосы с лица Баки. — Не стесняйся.

— Это… так туго. Я… Я не могу…

— Само собой, вы можете, сержант. — Голос Мюллера звучал отстраненно и невнятно, отражаясь от кафельных стен. — Вы проявили столько мужества в последнее время. Неужели это так сложно, получить удовольствие, которое мои парни пытаются доставить вам? Расслабьтесь и наслаждайтесь.

Фишер наконец впихнул палец на всю длину вдоль члена Ланге. И немедленно второй палец принялся дразнить растянутый вход Баки, пытаясь пробраться внутрь. 

— Не надо… — гаркнул Баки, прежде чем успел стиснуть зубы, чтобы заставить себя замолчать. 

— Не надо что? — с предупреждающей ноткой в голосе переспросил Мюллер. — Это проблема для вас, сержант Барнс?

Это не имело значения. Это его не убьет, это даже не было настоящей пыткой. Баки будет придерживаться плана. Сохранить Ингрэму жизнь останется его выбором, чего бы ему это не стоило. 

— Не надо останавливаться. Я могу принять больше.

— Ну конечно, можете, сержант, — промурлыкал Мюллер.

Второй палец, скользкий от покрывавшего его вазелина, пробуравил себе дорогу внутрь. Ланге продолжал толкаться в Баки, скользя в растянутом, хорошо смазанном отверстии подобно поезду по рельсам. 

Когда пальцы оказались снаружи, Баки позволил себе расслабиться на теплой надежной груди Ланге, пока тот продолжал ритмично трахать его. Если он сосредотачивался только на этом, постоянное движение даже успокаивало.

Подхватив Баки под бедра, Ланге раздвинул их шире, может, чтобы получить больше свободы движения. Тазобедренные суставы заныли, но это было вполне терпимо. Ланге должен был кончить в ближайшее время, и это значило, что Баки справился бы с первой половиной. 

Когда над ним склонился Фишер, подперев его бедра коленями, Баки приподнялся, рискуя оказаться на полу, если бы Фишер потерял терпение. А потом он ощутил жгучее прикосновение члена Фишера рядом с пенисом Ланге и замер.

На некоторое время его мозг переключился на холостые обороты, отказываясь воспринимать происходившее. Фишер нашел верное положение и надавил. Из глотки Баки вырвался высокий отчаянный бессловесный протест, а следом он принялся панически вырываться, разом отпустив тормоза.

Все, что Фишеру пришлось сделать, чтобы удержать насаженного на член Ланге Баки — придавить его, положив ладонь на спину. Пойманный в ловушку Баки мог только трястись, пока Фишер пробивал себе дорогу в его тело, неумолимо раскрывая его, прокладывая себе путь внутри него. Онемевший Баки, с широко распахнутыми глазами и открытым ртом, двигался, пытаясь заполучить хоть немного воздуха в легкие. 

Где-то далеко-далеко он рассмотрел, что Ингрэм зажмурил глаза и склонил голову, уставившись в пол. Схватив его за подбородок, Мюллер заставил его вскинуть голову, после чего склонился и сказал что-то, чего Баки не расслышал за ревом бегущей в жилах крови. Ингрэм открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Баки. Побледневший и трясущийся, он вызывал в Баки только ненависть. Его-то никто не трогал. Как смел он бояться, когда Баки творил это — все это — только из-за него.

Казалось, мучительное растяжение никогда не закончится, Фишер пер и пер в него все глубже, пока Баки не стало казаться, что он чувствует его прямо в горле. А потом Фишер тяжело навалился на него, царапая униформой ляжки, и все стихло.

— Так замечательно видеть вас развлекающим обоих кураторов одновременно, сержант, — произнес Мюллер. — Вы так услужливы. Вам приятно?

— Да.

Баки едва хватило воздуха на одно слово. Он не смел двинуться. Если бы он шевельнулся, то начал бы сопротивляться, а это не входило в его замысел. У него была причина для того, что он делал. Он сам решил сделать это.

— И? — Мюллер не сводил с него требовательного взгляда.

— Спасибо за то, что даете мне это, — попытался Баки.

Он ощущал свое тело как бы издалека, пульсирующим клубком различных ощущений, и подозревал, что он попросту не будет ему повиноваться, если он попытается двинуться. У него едва хватило сил поднять глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Мюллера.

— Это именно то, что мне нужно.

— Хотите, чтобы они продолжили? — спросил Мюллер. — Если это слишком, они остановятся.

Баки стрельнул взглядом в сторону Ингрэма, который вновь изучал пол, словно не желая видеть ничего из происходившего. Это не играло никакой роли; Баки в его подтверждении не нуждался. Он его спасет, и его отправят обратно, откуда бы он не пришел; может, на фабрику. Когда все закончится, Баки дадут принять душ, побреют, принесут горячей еды. И он вновь станет самим собой, человеком, который не может допустить, чтобы из-за него пострадал кто-то другой. 

— Нет, пусть продолжают.

Посмотрев вниз на Ланге, Баки увидел, что тот не сводит глаз с Мюллера, словно ожидая решения.

— Пожалуйста, — торопливо добавил он, — пожалуйста, продолжайте.

Когда Фишер начал двигаться, Баки чуть не лишился рассудка. Боль пронзала каждый его нерв, волна за волной, сметая все мысли. Сгребя Баки за волосы, Ланги нагнул его и принялся кусать и обсасывать его губы. Он оказался распластанным между двумя неподатливыми телами, а его обнаженную кожу царапала грубая ткань униформы. Каждый двигался в своем ритме: беспорядочные толчки, к которым он не мог приспособиться, грозившие оставить его без сознания. Он едва воспринимал болезненные звуки, рвавшиеся из него Ланге прямо в рот. 

 

 

Удерживая Баки за плечи, Фишер потянул Баки на себя. Из-за смазки или из-за крови, сказать точно Баки не мог, но он чувствовал себя открытым и мокрым. 

Он поймал взгляд Ингрэма, но сразу же отвел глаза. Неважно, как он выглядел, принимая сразу двух солдат Гидры разом, и не имело значения, что этот мужчина думал о нем. Разве не он был причиной того, что Баки делал все это? Разве не он решил, что это было важно? Никакой разницы не было. Зачем он решил вынести все это? Ради чего?

— Сержант Барнс. — Спокойный как всегда голос Мюллера вернул его обратно, заставив ощутить собственное тело. — Ваши кураторы почти закончили. Вы знаете, что произойдет, если вы не закончите с ними тоже.

Баки не мог думать, не мог двигаться, он едва мог дышать, окруженный и наполненный Ланге и Фишером. Все части его тела, которые еще недавно умели получать удовольствие, забыли, как это делается. Осталась только агония. Его скулы коснулся жаркий выдох — Ланге, зубы впились ему в правое плечо — Фишер — и заставили вздрогнуть. Движение спровоцировало вспышку боли, распространившейся вдоль позвоночника и дальше, пока каждый нерв не начал кричать ему: “Беги!”, требуя прекратить все.

— Сержант! — рявкнул Мюллер. — Вы что, даже не попытаетесь? Вы же знаете, что стоит на кону.

Прямо под ним Ланге издал громкий стон. Его руки, удерживавшие бедра Баки широко раздвинутыми, впились в мускулы с сокрушительной силой. Он дернулся, накачивая его своим семенем, громко оповещая об удовольствии, испытываемым им во время разрядки.

Фишер продолжал двигаться в Баки; теперь проход был мокрым от спермы, и член скользил легче. Перенеся весь свой вес на Баки, он с каждым толчком входил глубже и глубже.

— Он вот-вот кончит, — предупредил Мюллер. — Пора. Эти мужчины одарили вас всем возможным вниманием. А вы все еще не удовлетворены, сержант?

Баки распахнул глаза и увидел сидящего рядом с ним на корточках Мюллера, не сводящего с него сосредоточенного взгляда. За ним, между трупом Томпсона и охранниками, на коленях стоял свесивший на грудь голову Ингрэм. С его губ лились едва слышные слова: “...хлеб наш насущный дай нам. И прости нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим…”

— Что же вы делаете? — спросил Мюллер. — Хотите, чтобы он умер?

Зажатый под его сдавленным телом, член Баки давно уже полностью обмяк. Он пытался. В начале он сделал все возможное. Рука Баки непроизвольно сжалась в кулак. Он не должен был делать этого. Он достаточно вытерпел. Фишер проложил уже настоящую колею внутри него, хлюпая оставленным Ланге семенем и с каждым толчком посылая вспышку мучительной боли сквозь Баки. Ланге лизнул его губы, прежде чем снова запустить язык ему в рот.

Ничто из этого даже отдаленно не напоминало об удовольствии. После всего, что он позволил с собой сделать, его тело отказывалось повиноваться. Пойманный между ртом Ланге и членом Фишера, он не мог шевельнуться, но мог смотреть на Ингрэма, все еще беспомощно погруженного в себя.

Никчемного.

С горловым стоном Фишер выдернул член и оросил задницу Баки горячей струей спермы. 

— Ах ты ж. — Мюллер перенес вес на каблуки. — Вот и все.

Это не могло быть концом. Баки лихорадочно сгреб собственный член и принялся дергать за него, но тот упорно оставался мягким. Даже после того, как Ланге спихнул его с себя на пол, он все еще лежал, раздвинув ноги, чувствуя, как сперма течет из его растянутой дырки, и пытался выжать из собственного тела требуемую реакцию.

— Похоже, что он совсем не оценил ваших усилий, господа.

Мюллер поднялся на ноги и повернулся спиной к другой паре охранников.

Нет, это было несправедливо. Баки старался играть по правилам. Его взгляд устремился к Ингрэму, который наконец-то поднял голову. Он встретился глазами с Баки и слегка качнул головой, всего один раз, слева направо.

Мюллер вскинул "Люгер" к виску Ингрэма и нажал на спусковой крючок. Тело опрокинулось, с чавканьем приземлившись в лужу свернувшейся крови Томпсона. 

Вот и хорошо.

Это была первая мысль, которая мелькнула у Баки в голове, когда он увидел тело Ингрэма на полу. Вот и хорошо, все закончилось. Ему больше не нужно было переживать об этом человеке, которого он никогда прежде не встречал и не просил ответственности за него. Он заслужил то, что случилось, заставив Баки делать все это и притворяться, что ему нравится. 

А за мыслью немедленно последовала волна тошноты, которая согнула Баки вдвое, заставив хватать ртом воздух. Нет, это было неправильно. Он не мог не сделать этого. Он мог вытерпеть все, что с ним делали, но это было неправильно. Баки Барнс был не из тех людей, кто мог радоваться, что его соратник по оружию погиб. Он не собирался покупать собственный комфорт ценой жизни других людей. Если он был готов к такому, то для него было слишком поздно; в таком случае от человека, которым он был, не осталось бы ничего больше.

Так что это не могло быть правдой. Он не мог испытывать облегчение от смерти Ингрэма. У него все еще был план. Он найдет способ делать то, что хотел от него Мюллер, и он сумеет выйти отсюда. Неважно, через какие ужасы ему еще предстояло пройти, он был готов их выдержать. Он не позволит никому больше умереть из-за собственных ошибок. Если он это сделает, то он будет не Баки Барнсом, а послушной игрушкой, которой он притворялся. Он не был рад. Не был. 

Баки рванулся к Мюллеру, беззвучно крича. Ланге легко поймал его, перехватив поперек ребер, пока он бессмысленно колотил вокруг себя. Мюллер подошел к нему, по-прежнему держа в руках оружие — запах разогретого металла заставил Баки отшатнуться — и левой рукой схватил Баки за волосы.

— Прекратите, сержант. Вы же не на ефрейтора Ланге злитесь?

Oбмякнув в хватке Ланге, Баки сдался. И, поскольку Мюллер ожидал от него ответа, он слабо покачал головой.

— Честно говоря, сержант Барнс, после того, что я о вас слышал, я был удивлен, как же мало значат для вас жизни ваших армейских товарищей. — Мюллер убрал пистолет в кобуру и взглянул на труп Ингрэма. — Я думал, что вы были готовы приложить какие-то усилия, чтобы защитить их жизни. Похоже, что я ошибался.

Баки прочистил горло, прежде чем смог говорить.

— Нет.

— Нет, я не ошибся? — Мюллер отвернулся от него и нахмурился. — Сержант, вы же видите, как тяжело мне в это поверить, учитывая события сегодняшнего дня. Вы совершенно определенно знали, какие последствия последуют за вашими действиями, и все же решили не изменять обычному поведению. — Он подошел к тому месту, где лежали тела, и посмотрел сначала на них, а потом на Баки. — Я начинаю думать, сержант, что для вас основное значение имеет ваше собственное удобство, а не что-то другое.

— Нет, — снова ответил Баки.

Это была неправда. Он докажет, что это не так. 

— Я не прав? Вы утверждаете, что жизни ваших армейских товарищей имеют для вас значение?

Баки заставил себя посмотреть на тела, на поток свежей крови, разлившейся по белому кафельному полу. 

— Да.

— Признаюсь, я сомневаюсь в этом. — Мюллер шагнул к Баки, закрыв собой вид на трупы. — Если вы не хотите защищать их, то так тому и быть. Я понимаю, почему вы можете поддаться подобному себялюбивому порыву в вашей ситуации. Не стоит стыдиться признаться, как мало это имеет для вас значения.

— Нет.

Баки поднял взгляд на Мюллера и сжал пальцы в кулак. Все еще державшийся поблизости Ланге напрягся.

— Я могу организовать для вас последнюю попытку, сержант Барнс. Только одну. — Мюллер опустился на одно колено, чтобы взглянуть Баки в глаза. — Это будет задание потруднее, чем те, с которыми вам пришлось иметь дело до сих пор. И вы осведомлены, какие последствия ждут, если вы окажетесь неспособным к настоящему сотрудничеству. Это все, что я могу предложить. Разумеется, решение принимать вам.

— Да, — немедленно отозвался Баки. 

Он сделает это, неважно, о чем идет речь, и докажет, что он по-прежнему тот самый человек, которым он себя видел. Вчера была случайность сегодня несчастный случай. Баки Барнс не был одним из тех, кто позволяет убивать других, спасая собственную шкуру. Он заставит Мюллера понять это, заставит его убедиться. Он высвободился из хватки Ланге и кое-как поднялся на ноги, когда Мюллер встал. 

— Я сделаю это.

— Молодец. — Мюллер кивнул Ланге и Фишеру, которые принялись приводить в порядок свою униформу, после чего обхватил затылок Баки ладонью и наклонился поближе, чтобы говорить потише: — Я рассчитываю, что завтра вы поступите правильно, сержант Барнс. Будьте тем самым человеком, о котором я столько слышал. Вы можете пообещать мне хорошо вести себя?

— Да, — ответил Баки. 

Другая возможность была для него невыносима.

— Превосходно. — Мюллер стиснул его шею, после чего отпустил и повернулся к Ланге: — Вымойте его.

Когда они направлялись прочь из комнаты, Мюллер крикнул:

— Отдохните, сержант. Завтра вам понадобятся ваши силы.

 


	11. Глава 11

 

 Часы тянулись бесконечно долго, когда Баки остался один в своей камере. Грудь, поднимавшаяся при каждом вдохе, стук пульса, мурашки на обнаженной коже, появившиеся из-за холодного воздуха, напоминали ему, что он был жив, а другие люди не были. Он так близко подошел к тому, чтобы исполнить свой замысел, и не справился в последнюю минуту. Его даже не наказали. Мужчины куда лучше него погибли, а он остался без малейшего повреждения.  
  
Он не спал уже несколько дней, с того вечера, как в камере появился Томпсон, но это не было для него достаточным основанием позволить себе отдохнуть. Он не заслужил ни малейших удобств, и он должен был оставаться готов к возможности исправить ситуацию, которую ему пообещал Мюллер. Сил на то, чтобы ходить, у него не было, хотя это оставался самый надежный способ не заснуть. Вместо этого он стоял, привалившись к стене, пока его ноги не подломились, и он не рухнул в углу, дрожа от смертельной усталости. Когда он начинал задремывать, то бился головой о камень. Каждая вспышка боли заставляла его ненадолго оставаться в сознании. Если бы он заснул, то увидел бы во сне растекшуюся по белым плиткам кровь и почувствовал ту страшную радость от того, что все закончилось ценой чужой жизни.   
  
Он пребывал в полусознательном, полусонном состоянии, когда дверь камеры распахнулась. Для ежедневной сессии было еще однозначно слишком рано: лампы в коридоре светили тускло. И все же Нойман и Фогель стояли и ждали, что он последует за ними. Шатаясь, Баки поднялся на ноги и направился вон из камеры.  
  
Баки не позволял себе думать о том, что должно было случиться в этот день, потому что знал, стоит ему начать, и его мозг примется выдавать все возможные ситуации, в которых он мог совершить ошибку. Лучше знать свое место в общей картине и заниматься деталями по мере их появления; он и в бою всегда так поступал. Это Стив был стратегом, всегда с планом наготове, неважно, блестящим или не очень.  
  
Впрочем, не нужно было быть гением тактики, чтобы понять, что и как должно произойти. Баки должен следовать приказам. Он делал это с тех пор, как его мобилизовали, так что это не представляло особенной сложности. Он будет быстро и четко выполнять приказы и сам себе не позволит отвлечься. Не даст им возможности напугать себя или обманом довести до непослушания. Он будет идеально контролировать себя. Отреагирует именно так, как от него требуют. Все, что от него требуется — выполнять приказы, и он выйдет победителем.  
  
Идя впереди, Фогель прошел мимо двери в комнату с белым кафелем. Баки заколебался, глядя на закрытую дверь.  
  
— Не стоит расстраиваться, сержант. — Нойман подтолкнул его. — Сегодня особый случай.  
  
Фогель толкнул дверь, ведущую в другую комнату с белым кафелем, куда его обычно приводили после сеансов, и Баки расслабился. Никаких колебаний. Что бы от него ни потребовали, он выполнит. Мюллер предупреждал, что сегодняшний день будет иным. Баки сыграет свою роль, не отклоняясь от плана.  
  
Он стоял под душем и позволял мыть себя без малейшего возражения. Даже не вздрогнул, когда Нойман засунул ему намыленный палец во все еще немного болезненный после вчерашнего сеанса задний проход. Когда они грубо растирали его полотенцем, Фогель дернул его за яйца и что-то сказал, что Баки не понял, а Нойман рассмеялся.  
  
Когда внесли металлический стул с прямой спинкой, Баки с готовностью уселся на него. Врачу понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы размотать намокшие бинты на его культе. Проведя пальцами по грубым рубцам, он кивнул самому себе. Вместо того, чтобы забинтовать остаток руки заново, как он обычно делал, он просто скомкал грязные полосы в неаккуратный ком, бросил на свой столик на колесах и поспешно выкатил его наружу. Баки выгнул шею, чтобы рассмотреть культю. Блестящая розовая кожа выглядела странно, словно принадлежала какому-то только родившемуся беспомощному животному, а не Баки.  
  
Вошел парикмахер, и Фогель дернул Баки за голову, чтобы заставить его смотреть прямо перед собой. После этого он больше не двигался. Парикмахер расчесал его, безжалостно дергая мокрые пряди, пока они не стали мягкими и не легли аккуратно. Брея Баки, он дотрагивался до его шеи, щек, губ. Мычал при этом какую-то песенку, образовавшую контраст своей веселенькой мелодией с длинными движениями бритвы. Полотенце, которым он воспользовался, чтобы стереть лишнюю пену с лица Баки, было теплым.  
  
Закончив, он достал ручное зеркало и позволил Баки взглянуть на себя. Без повязки тот оказался полностью обнаженным. Несмотря на то, что процесс выздоровления завершился, в зеркале отражался результат пребывания в плену: изможденное существо с пепельно-серым лицом, провалившимися глазами и гротескным недочленом вместо руки. Человек, которого он видел, не имел ничего общего с сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом, бесстрашным членом Ревущих Коммандос и правой рукой Капитана Америки.  
  
За плечом его отражения появился гауптман Мюллер.  
  
— Выглядите идеально, сержант. — Отобрав у Баки зеркало, он вернул его парикмахеру. — Достаточно, благодарю вас.  
  
Когда парикмахер собрал свои вещи и ушел, Мюллер поднял Баки со стула и поставил перед собой. Критически осмотрев его с головы до ног, он кивнул:  
  
— Хорошая работа. А сейчас, сержант Барнс, я хочу удостовериться, что вы действительно настроены на сотрудничество. Предложение спасти жизнь солдата вашей армии требует оплаты. Вы уверены, что это того стоит?  
  
Баки посмотрел прямо на Мюллера. Он не позволит себе испугаться, только не сейчас. Он знал, что ему предстояло.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я уже говорил вам, что сегодняшний сеанс потребует от вас больше, чем обычно. И если вы не готовы...  
  
— Нет, — быстро ответил Баки.   
  
Два человека уже лишились жизней из-за его слабости. Еще раз это не произойдет.

— Со всем уважением, сержант Барнс, принятые вами ранее решения привели к весьма плачевным результатам. — Мюллер наклонился поближе, понизив голос до заговорщицкого шепота: — Мне требуется гарантия, что вы приложите все усилия, чтобы ничего подобного больше не случилось.  
  
— Подтверждаю. — Баки расслышал обвинение в его словах, и на мгновение снова ощутил запах крови, увидел безжизненное тело, падающее на пол. Он моргнул, зажмурившись на секунду, прежде чем вновь взглянул на Мюллера. — Я сделаю это.  
  
— Рад это слышать, сержант Барнс. — Улыбнувшись ему, Мюллер потрепал его по плечу. — Я рассчитываю на то, что вы будете держать себя наилучшим образом. Вам предстоит удовлетворить всех, кто пожелает воспользоваться вашими услугами, и самому достигнуть завершения.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Изложенное подобным образом, задание звучало очень просто.  
  
— Ага, однако знать и делать — вещи разные, не так ли, сержант? — Мюллер склонил голову набок, улыбка его стала более натянутой. — Вы уже дважды не справились...  
  
— Больше не повторится.   
  
— Докажите мне. — Мюллер достал из кармана банку с вазелином, которая не раз уже появлялась в комнате с белым кафелем. Открутив крышку, он протянул ее Баки: — Подготовьте себя сами.  
  
Отстраненно, словно сюжет из подборки новостей перед кинофильмом, Баки вспомнил, как они впервые использовали смазку, трахая его. Он кричал и вырывался, и все же его отымели. Теперь причин для сопротивления не было, это все равно ничего бы не дало. Он лучше оценивал ситуацию, понимал, что от него ожидают, и держал наготове план. Погрузив пальцы в жирную мазь, он выгнулся, склонившись, чтобы достать до входа и всунуть в себя пальцы.  
  
С вежливым вниманием Мюллер наблюдал за его действиями. Уголком глаза Баки видел Фогеля и Ноймана, молчаливо стоявших у двери, с руками, сложенными на груди. Влажное чавканье раздавалось неприлично громко, пока Баки двигал пальцами наружу и внутрь. Когда они стали свободно ходить между растянутых мышц, он выпрямился.  
  
Мюллер посмотрел на него, вскинув бровь.  
  
— Неужели этого достаточно? Ну, вам, конечно, лучше знать. Я только хотел убедиться, что ничто не помешает вам преуспеть.  
  
Баки взглянул на открытую банку, потом на Мюллера. Он вспомнил мучительное растяжение, когда Фишер впихивал свой член вдоль ствола Ланге, и похолодел. Сегодня он не может потерять контроль над собой и начать сопротивляться или позволить себе забыть, что обязан получать удовольствие в процессе. Он должен быть идеальным. Не глядя Мюллеру в лицо, он зачерпнул еще одну приличную порцию вазелина и продолжил растягивать себя до тех пор, пока не смог задвинуть внутрь сразу четыре, не встречая сопротивления.  
  
Баки выпрямился и обтер пальцы о собственное бедро. Нахмурившись, Мюллер достал из кармана носовой платок и вытер с него следы смазки, пока кожа не стала вновь чистой.   
  
— Готовы?  
  
Баки взглянул на себя, на свое голое тощее тело: остаток руки, мозоли от винтовки на ладони, которая никогда не поднимет больше оружия, быстро бледнеющие синяки на коленях, вяло обвисший член между бедер. Ему придется работать с тем, что есть. Он кивнул.  
  
— Пойдемте.  
  
Мюллер повел его прочь из душевой и дальше по пустому коридору в сторону, противоположную пути к камере. Казалось, будто коридор растянулся до бесконечности под босыми ногами Баки, наполненный топотом ботинок его сопровождающих по бетонному полу. За этими звуками исчезло механическое гудение, обычно пронизывавшее весь комплекс. Было странно идти куда-то так далеко с влажным растянутым задним проходом. Баки казалось, что идущий за ним Фогель может рассмотреть, насколько он растянут и подготовлен.  
  
Коридор окончился в квадратном помещении с охранником в черной униформе за заваленным бумагами столом. Тот вскочил на ноги и торопливо отдал честь, прежде чем отпер толстую металлическую дверь, утопленную в стене. Та медленно беззвучно распахнулась, и за ней открылся не какой-нибудь секретный бункер, как Баки ожидал, а винный погреб, заставленный полками с бутылками темного стекла. Сквозь открытую дверь потянуло сквозняком, и Баки вздрогнул.  
  
Мюллер направился в узкий проход, следуя хорошо известному маршруту между рядами полок. Баки следил за ним, пока тот почти не исчез в тусклом подвальном свете, после чего ощутил толчок в плечо. Фогель. Он перешагнул через порог. Воздух пах свежестью и землей, совсем не так, как стерильный запах комнаты с белым кафелем, наполненный влажными миазмами ужаса.  
  
Баки плотно прижал к себе руку, следуя за Мюллером через погреб и дальше в другой коридор, на этот раз ярко освещенный электрическими лампочками в настенных бра и с тускло поблескивавшем паркетом. Немолодая женщина в черном платье и белом фартуке, с собранными в аккуратный пучок волосами, метнулась в одну из дверей при их приближении, при этом даже не взглянув на Баки. С тем же успехом он мог быть и домашним псом, следовавшим за свои хозяином, а не полностью обнаженным пленником.   
  
Не исключено, что слуги тоже были пленными, а потому больше беспокоились о собственной шкуре, а не думали о ком-то еще. Или же им довелось увидеть столько голых заключенных, проходивших по этому коридору, что чувство новизны давно притупилось. Баки опустил глаза в пол, чтобы даже случайно не посмотреть на кого-нибудь, кто мог попасться ему на пути.  
  
Последовав за Мюллером по узкой лестнице и через двустороннюю дверь, Баки вдруг оказался в просторном фойе с высоким потолком. Сквозь большие окна лился солнечный свет, профильтрованный листвой садовых деревьев и принявший зеленовато-желтый оттенок.   
  
За тщательно ухоженными клумбами виднелась каменная стена, а за ней возвышались горы. В саду птицы пели песни, шумные, как ребятишки после окончания уроков. Зима давно прошла.   
  
Мюллер остановился на полпути через фойе и, улыбаясь, обернулся к Баки.  
  
— Пойдемте, сержант. Нам не следует опаздывать.  
  
Баки оторвал глаза от окна. Идя, он смотрел прямо Мюллеру в спину и не пытался выглянуть наружу. Это вполне могла быть проверка: соблазн бесплодной попыткой побега. Он видел, как выглядел сейчас; он не мог равняться со своими охранниками. Если бы он сбежал сейчас, то никогда не получил бы шанса проявить себя, доказать им, что он мог спасти кого-то. Они бы заперли его в камере, и у него не осталось бы никаких возможностей изменить хоть что-то, никакой надежды на благополучный исход. Если бы он отказался от своего плана, то никогда не смог бы получить обратно то, что потерял.  
  
И поэтому Баки шел, не глядя по сторонам, следуя за Мюллером через одну роскошно обставленную комнату в другую, пока тот не остановился перед крепкой деревянной дверью и не постучал. Не дожидаясь ответа, он толкнул дверь и вошел.


	12. Глава 12

 

Баки последовал и успел сделать три шага, прежде чем его ноги примерзли к полу. Обширная прямоугольная комната с книжными полками вдоль стен и богатой мебелью купалась в солнечном свете. В одном ее конце стоял рояль, в противоположном — дубовый стол. В центре, вокруг камина, на светло-голубых диванах в стиле ампир сидели четверо, которых Баки не узнал. Все были одеты в униформу: двое в черную Гидры, двое — в зеленые кители с красными петлицами и впечатляющим количеством орденов в форме звезды: русские.  
  
Но русские же были союзниками, они не могли встречаться с немцами. Может, война закончилась, и русские прибыли, чтобы подписать приказ об освобождении военнопленных. Нет. Нет, это не могло быть правдой. Баки не был военнопленным. К нему не относились как к вражескому солдату. Если уж искать сравнения, он был как полумертвое животное, которое Гидра нашла на обочине и вылечила. Он явно не был настолько значительным, чтобы собирать ради него подобную конференцию. В чем бы ни скрывалась причина, сам Баки ею не был; это никак не влияло на то, для чего он пришел.   
  
Офицеры в центре комнаты даже не прервали своей беседы, даже не взглянули на него. Его место было не здесь, среди всей этой роскоши, рядом с мужчинами, обсуждавшими важные вещи. Может, они его даже не заметили. Он отступил назад, но сразу же врезался в широкую грудь Фогеля.   
  
— Не стесняйтесь, сержант. — Мюллер обернулся к Баки и, положив руку ему на затылок, повел в центр комнаты. Когда они оказались напротив камина, возле диванов, он мягко толкнул его вниз, заставив опуститься на колени. — Господа, — обратился он к сидящим, прерывая беседу, — приятно видеть вас снова.   
  
— Ах, замечательно. — Старший из двух гидровцев поднялся на ноги. Он был высоким и худым, с щетинистыми усами; тепло улыбнувшись, он протянул Мюллеру руку и обратился к русским: — Гауптман Мюллер добился значительного прогресса в своем проекте.  
  
Сидевший на дальнем конце дивана флегматичный лысый русский с широкими плечами и аккуратно подстриженной эспаньолкой сначала прошелся взглядом по Баки, прежде чем посмотреть на Мюллера.  
  
— Да, ваши отчеты весьма интересны.  
  
— Благодарю, генерал Карпов, — ответил Мюллер, поглаживая Баки по волосам. — Предоставленная вашим исследовательским отделом информация также увлекательна.  
  
— Вы же помните доктора Федорина. — Карпов кивнул на притулившегося возле него круглолицего, вибрирующего от нетерпения и не сводящего глаз с Баки мужчину. — Он является ведущим сотрудником в рамках исследования.   
  
— Которое производит очень многообещающее впечатление, — заметил Мюллер. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте.  
  
— Ах да, — один из офицеров Гидры в очках и с планшетом в руках вскинул палец, — доктор Федорин, я хотел у вас спросить, как вы видите проблему рабочей памяти.  
  
Убедившись, что чужаки отвлеклись, Мюллер наклонился к Баки и обратился к нему:  
  
— Ну как, уверены, что можете соответствующе вести себя?  
  
— Да.   
  
Баки смотрел прямо перед собой. Что бы Мюллер ни сказал, он не собирался менять мнение. Он уже принял решение сделать абсолютно все, что от него потребуют.   
  
— Вы даете мне это обещание уже в третий рад. — Пропустив волосы Баки между пальцами, Мюллер запрокинул ему голову назад, добиваясь внимания. — Надеюсь, вы искренни, сержант Барнс.  
  
Дверь между Фогелем и Нойманом, вставшим по обе стороны от нее, распахнулась, и двое других охранников — Граф и Ланге — ввели человека со связанными за спиной руками в форме американской армии. Сердце Баки заколотилось, и он резко втянул воздух. Вот он, обещанный Мюллером шанс, его цель. Если Баки справится со своей задачей, то спасет этого человека, иначе, чем Томпсона или Ингрэма. Он ни в коем случае не ошибется больше.  
  
Положив Баки руку на плечо, Мюллер скомандовал:  
  
— Оставайтесь на месте, сержант, — и направился к вновьприбывшим.  
  
На погонах пленного виднелись лейтенантские лычки, но его китель выглядел настолько грязным и оборванным, что Баки не мог определить, к какому виду войск тот принадлежал. У него был тот полумертвый безнадежный взгляд человека, недели или месяцы пребывающего в плену: такое выражение лиц Баки видел у своих друзей по плену на австрийском комбинате. Воротник и рукав формы были в крови, даже на штанине обозначились потеки. На лице лейтенанта виднелись заживающие кровоподтеки и свежие раны, и держался он скованно, словно его недавно избили. Его же пытали, понял Баки. Этот человек имел какое-то значение для Гидры, был важен, раз они тратили время на пытки.  
  
Быстро оглядев комнату, мужчина скривил губы при виде офицеров. Когда же его взгляд добрался до Баки, тот торопливо опустил глаза, внезапно осознав свою наготу. Потом он посмотрел на Мюллера, остановившегося перед ним со спокойно сложенными за спиной руками.   
  
— Что здесь происходит, черт побери?  
  
— Мы обсуждаем кое-какую недавно полученную информацию. — Мюллер кивнул на мужчин на диванах, вернувшихся к прерванной появлением американца беседе. — Я думал, что у вас найдется что добавить.  
  
— Ну да, только я имел в виду голого калеку.  
  
Головой лейтенант указал в том направлении, где обнаженный Баки стоял на коленях.  
  
— Как же так, лейтенант Хансен. — Глаза Мюллера расширились, словно он был удивлен. — Вы же наверняка узнали знаменитого снайпера, одного из внушающих страх Воющих Коммандос, сержанта Джеймса Барнса. После всего, что он сделал для вашей дивизии. Вы с ним не знакомы?  
  
— Не может быть. — Хансен внимательно посмотрел на Баки и покачал головой. — Ни один из солдат, с которыми я знаком, не встанет перед вами добровольно на колени, ублюдки.  
  
— И все же… — Улыбка Мюллера буквально сияла. Подхватив лейтенанта под локоть связанной руки, он потянул его вглубь комнаты, с Ланге и Графом попятам. — Генерал Карпов, это лейтенант Хансен, офицер разведотдела СНР*. Приличная такая заноза в нашем седалище на протяжении долгого времени.  
  
— Всегда рад, мерзкие ублюдки. — Когда Хансен усмехнулся, Баки увидел, что ему выбили или выдрали один из зубов. В углу его рта виднелась размазанная кровь. — Дайте мне знать, когда захотите еще.

Ужас охватил Баки. Нет-нет, не драться, не сопротивляться. Удовлетворение не стоит той цены, что придется заплатить. Ключ к успеху был в сотрудничестве. Дать им то, что они хотели, было единственным разумным выбором.  
  
— Лейтенант, — вздохнул Мюллер, — даже учитывая, что у вас есть кое-какая информация, я бы попросил вас держать свои комментарии при себе. У нас тут важная беседа.  
  
— Ага, у меня найдется кое-какая информация. Твоя мать грязная…  
  
Мюллер кивнул Ланге, и тот ударил Хансена по губам с достаточной силой, чтобы заставить его отшатнуться. Баки продолжал дрожать, даже когда Хансен вновь твердо стоял на ногах, воинственно вздернув подбородок. Никто не бил Баки как равного, как мужчина мужчину. А вот Хансен вовсе не казался удивленным. Он встал в защитную стойку, словно готовясь к новому удару.  
  
Из кармана Граф извлек длинную тряпку, которой заткнул Хансену рот. Баки покинула часть отчаянного напряжения. С кляпом во рту Хансен вряд ли спровоцировал бы еще больше неприятностей на свою голову, и у Баки появился шанс сделать то, что он был должен.  
  
— Прошу прощения за досадную помеху, — произнес Мюллер, после того как Граф отбуксировал Хансена в угол и привязал к стулу с прямой спинкой. — Могу заверить, с прелюдиями закончено.  
  
— Не имеет значения. — Карпов откинулся на спинку дивана, выглядя совершенно расслабленным, несмотря на то, что держался он по-военному прямо. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте.  
  
Мюллер шагнул к Баки и вновь потрепал его по голове.   
  
— Сержант, не хотите сказать нам кое-что?   
  
Баки сосредоточился на ощущении мягкого ворса узорчатого ковра под коленями. Он знал, как все делается. В комнате с белым кафелем он выполнял эту команду бесчисленное количество раз. И окружение не играло никакой роли. Вскинув голову, он уперся взглядом в усатого офицера Гидры, заговорившего первым.   
  
— Как вы желаете меня? — спросил он.  
  
Осьминожий прихвостень сначала взглянул на другого гидровца, потом на Карпова.  
  
— Вы первый, я настаиваю, — сказал тот.  
  
Гидровец посмотрел на Баки, склонив голову, словно прикидывал, чего же ему хотелось.  
  
— Иди сюда, мальчик.  
  
Баки немедленно пополз к нему. Если они продолжат давать ему четкие указания, то все будет не так сложно. В конце концов, от него же не ждали, что он будет угадывать, что кому понравится. Мужчина нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами, и Баки пополз быстрее, торопясь оказаться у него между ног. Потом посмотрел вверх, ожидая дальнейших указаний.  
  
— Разрешите отсосать вам?  
  
— А ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спросил офицер.  
  
Его руки лежали на бедрах, не давая ни малейшего намека на то, хочет ли он, чтобы Баки пододвинулся поближе или оставался там, где он был.  
  
— Да.  
  
Баки стрельнул глазами в Мюллера, и тот вскинул бровь. Ему вовсе не требовалось слов, чтобы понять, что тот сказал бы ему. Не он ли пообещал сотрудничать? Не он ли умолял дать ему еще один шанс? Баки не мог провалиться в самом начале своего задания. Он был обязан дать своим кураторам то, что они от него ждали.   
  
— Я хочу. Я…   
  
Облизнув губы, Баки лихорадочно пытался придумать, что же могло понравится этому человеку. Пойми своего врага, представь себе, чего он хочет и дай ему это. Таков был его план. Разве нет? И все же он казался каким-то неправильным.  
  
Офицер Гидры нахмурился, глядя на него. Баки заставил себя говорить.  
  
— Мне это нравится. Я нуждаюсь в этом. — Медленно, давая офицеру время остановить его, если ему что-то обеспокоит, Баки провел ладонью по внутреннему шву его форменных брюк, пока не добрался до ширинки. — Пожалуйста, позвольте мне.  
  
— Ох, ну ладно.— Офицер махнул рукой щедрым жестом, словно король, подтверждающий просьбу крестьян. — Вперед.  
  
Со всей возможной сноровкой Баки принялся расстегивать ему брюки. Как только он высвободил член, он немедленно вобрал его в рот. Мюллер не предупредил, скольких мужчин Баки предстояло обслужить, но он был готов отработать как можно лучше и быстрее, не позволяя себе отвлечься, невзирая на число желающих.   
  
— Что вы сказали, генерал? — переспросил офицер. — Касательно ваших исследований в области функциональной модификации поведения?  
  
Баки заставил себя не обращать внимания на разговор, происходивший над его головой. Если они и пытались заставить его отойти от плана, поймав на подслушивании в попытке вызнать что-то, а не сосредотачиваться на выполнении задания, то они просчитались. Его целью было удовлетворить этого мужчину, и именно на этом он и сконцентрировался.

У офицера не стояло, когда Баки приступил к делу, но благодаря непрекращающейся стимуляции он довел его до состояния, когда тот начал бурно толкаться Баки в рот, делая судорожные вдохи между предложениями. Отсасывать кому-то, когда Баки мог контролировать движения так, как сейчас, был нетрудно. Он так часто делал это, что подобное задание уже не казалось ему по-настоящему сложным. И в этом особенном случае не было ничего сверхтрудного или отвратительного; если в этом и состояла его задача на сегодня, Баки был уверен в успехе.

Всего несколько минут спустя офицер вцепился Баки в волосы и, удерживая его на месте, кончил ему прямо в глотку. Баки вежливо поблагодарил его, хотя мужчина никак не показал, что он это расслышал, и тщательно вылизал его член начисто, прежде чем засунуть его обратно и застегнуть ширинку, стараясь производить как можно меньше движений. Поймал взгляд Мюллера и получил удовлетворенный кивок. 

Второй мужчина уже сам расстегнул штаны, пока дожидался Баки. В разговоре не произошло ни малейшей заминки. Судя по неизменному блокноту, он принадлежал к ученым. Задавал советским офицерам вопросы, касавшиеся предполагаемого времени восстановления, подключения к нервной системе и мелкой моторики. 

Баки старался не слушать. У него была миссия: угадать, что этому человеку нравится, и исполнить его ожидания. От интенсивных сосательных движений и скорости эффекта почти не было, но когда он вобрал в рот член настолько глубоко, насколько смог, уткнувшись лицом в расстегнутую ширинку и принявшись издавать полузадушенные звуки, словно он давился, мужчина вцепился Баки в волосы и удержал его на месте. Горло Баки конвульсивно сжималось, пока он боролся за глоток воздуха, но он заставил себя не сопротивляться.

В худшем случае он мог лишиться сознания, а за это Мюллер не мог его наказать. Он придет в себя и продолжит. Но если бы он начал бороться, то подал бы знак, что сдается, поддавшись своему желанию сопротивляться и наплевав на последствия. Баки выглянул из-за бедра врача, чтобы посмотреть на Мюллера. Его глаза скользнули к покрасневшему Хансену, по прежнему привязанному к стулу, а потом вернулись к Баки. Намек был яснее некуда. 

Баки оставался на месте, даже когда его легкие буквально принялись вопить, требуя воздуха, а в висках застучало. Время от времени его оттягивали назад и позволяли несколько секунд подышать, пока перед глазами метались черные мушки. Пока он отдышивался, он постоянно ласкал член мужчины рукой. Никто не смог бы утверждать, что он противился. Он даже не давал себе особенно много времени на восстановление, не столько, сколько ему бы хотелось. Не мог же Баки допустить, чтобы мужчина проявил нетерпение и заставил его остановиться, чтобы самостоятельно довести себя до разрядки. Баки не был уверен, но думал, что Мюллер засчитает это как провал. Это было неприемлемо. Поэтому он заглатывал член ученого снова и снова, позволяя себе отодвинуться, когда терпеть совершенно не оставалось сил.

Все прочие звуки в помещении слились в него в неразличимый фоновый шум: мерный ритм разговора, пыльный запах старых книг, щекотная капелька пота, бежавшая по его голому боку. Он мог справиться даже сквозь боль. Главное — не задумываться, а просто следовать приказам. Сосредоточиться на задании. Дать этому человеку то, чего он хочет. Сосать, следить за зубами, дышать, проглотить. Офицер не издал ни единого звука, когда кончил, и никак не проявил хоть малейшей признательности по отношению к Баки. Выглядело все так, словно он и не заметил ничего.

У Баки онемели пальцы, они то и дело соскальзывали с пуговиц, и ему потребовалось бесконечно много времени, чтобы запаковать офицера обратно в униформенные брюки и застегнуть ему ширинку. Посмотрев на Мюллера, он увидел приподнятую бровь и следом многозначительный взгляд на мужчин на другом диване. Если Мюллер имел в виду, что ему придется обслуживать только офицеров, то полдела сделано. Однако в помещении присутствовали еще четыре охранника, впрочем, всех их Баки уже имел раньше. Если потребуется, доставить им удовольствие будет не слишком сложно. Он знал, что нравилось каждому, и он мог быстро закончить с ними.

— Ему можно на диван? 

Обернувшись, Баки увидел Мюллера, улыбавшегося молодому русскому офицеру, который задал вопрос.

— Разумеется, доктор Федорин. Он умеет вести себя.

Баки взглянул туда, где Федорин расположился рядом с генералом Карповым. Посмотрев на него, тот потрепал рукой по пустовавшему рядом с ним углу дивана, после чего вновь вернулся к разговору.

Баки пересек ковер и неуклюже взобрался на диван. Прихватив его за шею сзади, Федорин потянул Баки себе на колени. Если ему повезет, то все пройдет быстро; отсосать Федорину будет проще, чем трахнуть его, особенно если они не хотят прерывать свою дискуссию. Когда же Баки принялся возиться с незнакомой ему застежкой на русской униформе, Федорин отпихнул его. Вместо этого он засунул Баки два пальца в рот. На вкус они были как оружейный металл и тяжело давили на язык. Баки пришлось упереться рукой о край дивана, чтобы не свалиться. Если не повезет, то это затянется надолго. Порой некоторые кураторы поступали так, когда у них появлялось настроение: затягивали сеансы с Баки, пытаясь вымотать его и заставить ошибиться. Но сегодня он на это не попадется. Он будет стараться так долго, как потребуется.

Федорин лениво поглаживал Баки свободной рукой. Генерал Карпов рассказывал про какой-то электропроводник, позволявший воздействовать током высокого напряжения на определенный участок. Может, какой-то вид оружия? Нет, ему не стоило слушать. Нужно было сфокусироваться. Баки закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на пальцах во рту. Было что-то успокаивающее в повторении, в осознавании того, что он делал то, что нравилось Федорину. Он продолжал сосать до тех пор, пока в его сознание не проникло позвякивание посуды, и он не вскинул голову, чтобы установить источник звука.

Молодая блондинка в униформе Гидры, выглядевшая в юбке и жакете такой же подтянутой, как и офицеры, расставляла чайные чашки и блюдца на столе возле окна. Каждую ложечку она положила на блюдечко под одинаковым углом, ручку чайника развернула параллельно к краю стола. Она не смотрела на Баки, однако он мог себе представить, что она увидела бы, если бы посмотрела: бледную худосочную тень мужчины, послушно обсасывающего пальцы русского солдата, вздернувшего задницу словно приглашая. Смешно, похабно. Его взгляд соскользнул с женщины на Мюллера, который приподнял бровь в ответ. Верно. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то заметил, что он шныряет глазами по сторонам. Оторвавшись от наблюдения за женщиной, Баки старательнее заскользил языком по пальцам Федорина, словно ему хотелось большего. 

Издав низкий смешок, Федорин в последний раз потрепал Баки по голове и расстегнул брюки. Вытащив пальцы из его рта, он нагнул ему голову ниже. Наверняка выглядел Баки при этом нелепо, с высоко задранной задницей и склоненной головой, словно пес, ожидающий похвалы. Ему было интересно, оставалась ли женщина все еще в комнате, смотрела ли она на него. Но нет, то, как он выглядел, значения не имело, все, что имело значение, это пожелания присутствовавших. Он должен был быть идеальным.

Баки принялся ласкать член Федорина через тонкую ткань его трусов. Отдавало мылом и чистым бельем с привкусом чего-то остро-химического: что-то новое после всех тех немцев, которые его пользовали. Из-за тяжелой руки Федорина на загривке и необходимости упираться в край дивана ему пришлось оттягивать ткань трусов зубами, стараясь действовать как можно аккуратнее. Он лизал покрасневшую кожу Федоринского члена, как только тот показался над резинкой и до тех пор, пока ему не удалось всосать головку. Федорин промычал что-то поощрительное, продолжая почесывать голову Баки.

— Прошу вас, сэр, — раздался женский голос прямо сбоку.

Должно быть, ковер заглушил стук ее каблуков, да и в любом случае Баки был слишком занят, чтобы обращать на нее внимание. Некоторое время он колебался, растянув губы вокруг основания члена Федорина, после чего принудил себя двигаться. Только послушание имело значение. Неважно, кто на него смотрел, он делал то, что должен был и не собирался отвлекаться. 

— Благодарю вас, дорогая. — Федорин принял чашку на блюдце. 

Металлические постукивания ложечки по фарфору звучали ритмично, словно музыка. Когда Баки взглянул вверх, Федорин как раз сделал шумный глоток из своей чашки с цветочным узором. Зажмурившись, он поспешил вернуться к своему занятию.

На другом конце дивана Карпов вздохнул.

— Знаете, из самовара вкус совершенно другой. Когда вы прибудете в Москву, мы вам покажем, как это делается.

Один из гидровцев что-то ответил, но Баки не прислушивался. Ему нельзя было отвлекаться.

Федорин переложил чашку в левую руку, чтобы иметь возможность правой исследовать обнаженную кожу Баки. Его пальцы скользнули по ребрам, проследили их изгиб, и Баки пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не отодвинуться. Он и забыл, что боялся щекотки. Прикосновение переместилось на его правую руку, на плечевую мускулатуру, потом на культю и наконец на венчавший ее шрам. 

Стараясь избавиться от дрожи, вызванной прикосновением пальцев Федорина, Баки сосредоточился на боли в челюсти, солоноватом вкусе кожи у себя на языке, ощущении лобковых волос у себя под носом, пока он вжимался лицом ему между ног. Кураторы обычно не притрагивались к Баки, разве что держали на месте или перемещали куда-нибудь; его тело было лишь инструментом, предназначенным для выполнения своей функции. Не было причин чувствовать что-то еще, кроме самой необходимой для разрядки стимуляции. Федорин несомненно пытался его отвлечь, заставить забыть о своей миссии.

Баки постарался забыть о легких прикосновениях и сосредоточился на ощущении толстого члена у себя во рту. Несмотря на все его усилия, Федорин оставался пассивным, не пытался толкнуться Баки в рот или заставить нагнуться еще ниже. Он даже не мог сказать, насколько близко Федорин был к завершению. Ему просто надо было стараться получше. Если Мюллер намеревался заставить его обслужить еще и всех охранников в дополнение к офицерам, Баки не мог себе позволить растратить все силы сейчас. С того времени, когда он растянул и смазал себя, прошло уже некоторое время; он должен был убедиться в том, что он все еще достаточно подготовлен для того, чтобы его трахнули, если такое вообще планировалось. Ему следовало поторопиться. 

Рука Федорина мягко очертила округлость его задницы, а потом проследила всю расселину сверху вниз, едва коснувшись скользкого припухшего входа. Когда никакой реакции не последовало, офицер потянулся ниже и крепко потер его яйца, вышибив из Баки непроизвольный резкий выдох, заставивший член Федорина дернуться у него во рту. Вот оно: эта кратковременная потеря контроля над собой указала ему на то, что хотел Федорин.

Чашка звякнула о блюдце, когда ее поставили куда-то позади Баки. Возможно, сейчас Федорин обратил на него внимание. Баки рискнул еще раз, негромко простонав, когда палец русского покружил вокруг его дырки, а потом сполз ниже, и Федорин обхватил его мошонку. И одновременно вторая рука Федорина требовательно вцепилась Баки в волосы, не пригибая его ниже, но однозначно сигнализируя его благосклонность.

Оказывается, Федорин желал не слепого подчинения, а отзывчивости. Не слишком сложно. Баки мог дать ему то, чего он хотел. 

Когда Федорин прошелся ладонью по ноге Баки сверху до самой ступни, а потом обратно, по другой стороне, Баки сжался и застонал. Звуки были приглушены членом у него во рту, но реакция Федорина все равно была заметна. Рука вернулась на задницу и принялась тискать ее. Крепкая привычная хватка была противоположной тому, что Баки довелось почувствовать за последние недели — или месяцы? — и не несла в себе боли. Баки не смог скрыть дрожь от прикосновения этих пальцев, и неважно, как сильно он старался сосредоточиться на члене, заполнившем его рот до самой глотки. У него вырвалось легкое рычание, которое он ощутил как вибрацию там, где он удерживал Федорина во рту. Резко сжавшиеся пальцы и жесткий толчок вверх, и вот уже Баки сглатывал Федоринский оргазм, послушно двигаясь в такт с движением его бедер. Когда Федорин обмяк под ним, его ладони соскользнули прочь, и Баки внезапно оказался без поддержки. 

Выпустив член изо рта, чтобы вздохнуть, Баки вдруг понял, что беседа прервалась. Он медленно поднял голову. Все смотрели на него. Он повел себя слишком громко и привлек к себе всеобщее внимание. На быстрый взгляд Мюллер ответил ему серьезным взглядом поверх края своей чашки.

Баки немедленно опустил глаза. Неловко помогая себе рукой, он сполз с дивана на ковер и заторопился привести одежду Федорина в порядок, бормоча свои благодарности. Он вовсе не собирался прерывать обсуждение, но его не предупреждали о запрете на звуки, так что было бы нечестно засчитать это за ошибку. Он явно удовлетворил Федорина, судя по расслабленному и довольному выражению его лица, и именно это он и обещал сделать. Он почти справился.

Прежде чем посмотреть на Карпова, Баки вытер рукой рот. Генерал разглядывал его, прищурившись. Когда Баки ползком двинулся к нему, он отставил свою чашку на угол стола.

— Иди сюда, boy**.

Баки выпрямился, стоя на коленях, позволив генералу обхватить свое лицо ладонями и повернуть его туда-сюда, рассматривая и давая Баки возможность рассмотреть его самого. Гидровцы считались с мнением этого человека, так что он был важной шишкой, судя по всему. Похоже, он не считал Баки опасным. Его пистолет располагался на поясе в пределах досягаемости Баки. Он мог схватить его. На таком коротком расстоянии даже с одной рукой он бы не промахнулся. Это был шанс отплатить им, показать… Нет.

Нет, не это было его планом. Это гордыня говорила в нем. Они убьют его, и он лишится шанса спасти Хансена. Он не мог кончить таким образом, пока у него была надежда на то, что он сможет выровнять чаши весов.

— Красивые у него глаза. Выразительные. — Подтащив Баки поближе, Карпов поцеловал его в губы, а потом оттолкнул. — Ляг на спину. — Упершись обутой в ботинок ногой в левое плечо, Карпов давил до тех пор, пока Баки не опустился на задницу. — Раздвинь. — Подтолкнув носком ботинка в колено, он заставил его развести ноги. — Покажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Не сводя глаз с Карпова, Баки потянулся и погрузил в свою подготовленную дырку сразу три пальца. Взяв чашку, Карпов поднес ее к губам и отпил глоточек. Взгляд Хансена, сидевшего на стуле неподалеку, покоился на Баки ощутимой тяжестью, однако он не позволил ему отвлечь себя. Двигая пальцами взад и вперед, Баки постарался проникнуть так глубоко, как только мог достать. Он должен был понравиться Карпову, и ему надо было заставить свое тело получать удовольствие. У него все еще едва стояло, и никто явно не рвался помочь ему с этим. Если он хотел добиться успеха, ему следовало заняться своей проблемой самостоятельно.

— Похоже, твой офицер разведки весьма заинтересовался этим небольшим представлением.

Карпов отвел глаза от Баки и посмотрел на Хансена. Подняв взгляд, Баки последовал его примеру и увидел прищуренные глаза, оскалившиеся вокруг кляпа зубы и полное презрения выражение лица, так что он даже замер на месте. Хансен смотрел на Баки так, словно тот был врагом. Нет, хуже: предателем.

Баки отвел взгляд от Хансена и сосредоточился на стене за его спиной. Не имело значения, что Хансен о нем думал, его мнение все равно никак не могло изменить то, что Баки обязан был сделать. Он все равно сделает все, что потребует Мюллер, примет любой вызов, и плевать, каким образом они будут стараться заставить его провалить задание, он спасет жизнь этого человека. Если только ему удастся все сделать правильно в этот единственный раз, то все, что он сделал, будет того стоить.

— Хотите присоединиться, лейтенант? — Мюллер соскользнул на кончик стула, не сводя с Хансена глаз. — Сержант Барнс с радостью обслужит вас, как только завершит с генералом. Он научился превосходно принимать члены. Вы несомненно заслужили немного удовольствия после всех тех страданий, которые выпали на вашу долю в последнее время.

Хансен зарычал через кляп, что прозвучало наподобие “пошел нахуй”. 

— Как вам угодно, лейтенант. — Мюллер уселся обратно на стул и пригубил чай. — Но вы лишаете себя кое-чего.

— Достаточно. Хватит дразнить лейтенанта. — Карпов подтолкнул Баки носком ботинка в задницу. — Отправляйся на стол. Покажи себя. Я присоединюсь, как только буду готов.

Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, Баки проковылял к гигантскому столу. Ровный ряд перьевых ручек лежал возле чернильницы на правом углу. На левом — аккуратные стопки бумаг, прижатые металлическими пресс-папье, каждое в форме оленя. В этих документах могла содержаться стратегически важная информация, которую Баки мог бы… Нет. Он посмотрел на Хансена, глядевшего строго перед собой. Баки не мог расслабиться, зная, что чужая жизнь висит на волоске. Он должен был следовать плану. Склонившись, он лег голой грудью на полированную столешницу. Из этой позиции он держал в поле зрения участников совещания, так что он увидел бы, если бы Карпов велел ему двинуться.

Его практически обмякший член болтался между ног при каждом движении. Пока Карпов будет им занят, нужно будет помнить о том, что следует получать удовольствие. Все будет напрасно, если Баки не сможет заставить себя кончить. Воспользовавшись личным пространством, которое предоставляла его поза, он обхватил пальцами член и принялся поглаживать полутвердый ствол. Собственные прикосновения ощущались неправильными, непристойными, чем-то, чем не стоило заниматься. Но если только он еще смел надеяться на выигрыш, он должен был попытаться. 

Зажмурившись, чтобы не отвлекаться, Баки трудился над собственным членом, сжимая головку так, как всегда нравилось Вернеру. Большим пальцем он похлопывал по щелке, что всякий раз срабатывало с Гюнтером, и ощутил, что начинает постепенно твердеть. Окрыленный, он легонько провел по стволу до самого основания, потом скользнул дальше, погладил себе яйца и потянул за них, так он всегда мог заставить Фишера стонать. Внутри него пузырилось возбуждение, щекотное и теплое одновременно, похожее на чувство ожидания боя. Когда он вновь сжал член в ладони, тот ощущался плотным, приятным и подергивался от каждого пожатия.

— Терпения не хватает, сержант? 

Баки распахнул глаза и увидел перед собой ухмыляющегося Карпова. Мюллер стоял рядом с ним, глядя очень серьезно, сложив руки на груди. 

— Я… — Баки хватил ртом воздуха. — Я просто готовил себя для вас. 

Карпов усмехнулся.

— Превосходно. 

Он обогнул стол. Теперь, когда он был на ногах, Баки отметил легкость и уверенность его движений. Этот человек однозначно был опытным военным, а не привыкшей перекладывать бумажки тыловой крысой. Сорвав руку Баки с члена, он припечатал ее к столешнице. 

— Моя очередь.

Положив Баки ладони на плечи, Карпов провел ими по его спине, очерчивая мускулы, пока не завершил на ягодицах.

— Скажите, гауптман Мюллер, он вам доставил проблем?

— Поначалу он сопротивлялся. — Мюллер шагнул поближе к столу и одарил Баки благосклонной улыбкой. — Я узнал, что большинство американцев привыкли к тому, что все идет по их правилам. Им требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к поражению.

Карпов впился пальцами в ягодицы Баки, растянул их в стороны, явив скользкую от смазки дырку, а после принялся не торопясь массировать мышцы.

— В конечном итоге он сдался.

— Вам еще предстоит узнать, что сержант Барнс может принимать очень разумные решения при условии правильной мотивации. — Положив ладонь Баки на щеку, Мюллер принялся поглаживать большим пальцем его теплую кожу. — Он понимает, как делать трудный выбор ради высшего блага.

— Очень полезное умение.

Согнув большой палец, Карпов засунул его Баки в анус и потянул, раскрывая его шире.

Баки вжался щекой в стол, рефлексивно уходя от прикосновения Мюллера, и застыл. Он запретил себе шевелиться, пока Карпов двигал пальцем внутрь и наружу. Он не мог оплошать на этом этапе. Он почти справился. Когда он решился взглянуть на Мюллера, то в ответ заработал предупреждающий взгляд.

— Сержант, — вдруг вмешался Карпов, — гауптман Мюллер утверждает, что все происходящее было твоим личным выбором. Это правда?

Баки не отводил взгляда от Мюллера.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Должно быть, тебе весьма нравятся твои обязанности, раз ты предпочел служить таким способом.

— Так точно, сэр.

Мюллер улыбнулся в ответ на это заявление, и в животе у Баки по-змеиному скользнул стыд. Однако учитывая то, каким они его видели — голого, со стояком и распростертого для удовольствия врагов — никто другой не сделал бы иного вывода.

— Я же вижу, что ты буквально создан для этого. — Обхватив Баки обеими руками за талию, Карпов дернул его за член. Тот уже увеличился в размерах и прижимался к животу Баки. — Не каждый мужчина сможет приспособиться к подобным обязанностям в столь полном объеме. Ты особый случай. — Баки отчаянно охнул, когда Карпов снова сжал его член. — Скажи, чего именно ты от меня ждешь?

Еще только это вытерпеть, и все. Карпов кончит, и Баки получит достаточно стимуляции, чтобы достичь разрядки тоже. Победа была уже видна. Нужно было просто не сдаваться.

— Пожалуйста, возьмите меня.

— А ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Ты долгое время прислуживал немцам. Может, русский член окажется для тебя слишком. 

Мюллер приподнял бровь, но Баки не позволил себя запугать. Он знал, как нужно ответить правильно.

— Никак нет, я хочу.

— Если подумать, это, возможно, не лучшая идея. Если ты развлекал всех этих немцев, то неизвестно, какой грязи ты набрался. — Руки Карпова соскользнули с Баки. — Может, ты этого вообще не стоишь. 

Он сделал шаг назад на скрипнувших половицах.

Мюллер отвернулся и взглянул на Хансена. Рука его двинулась к поясу, на которой в кобуре дожидался своего часа люгер.

— Нет! Нет, пожалуйста, я могу сделать все правильно. — Баки изогнулся, стараясь дотянуться до Карпова, продолжая держать ноги раздвинутыми и демонстрируя свою задницу. — Я справлюсь. Обещаю. 

Карпов окинул взглядом голую фигуру Баки.

— Как-то выглядит все не слишком соблазнительно.

Баки вздрогнул. Разумеется, избитый и исхудавший, вряд ли он являл собой привлекательное зрелище. Солдаты Мюллера пользовали его, поскольку им это было приказано. Вот только Баки умел быть очаровательным даже в то время, когда у него и двух грошей в кармане не водилось. У него были свидания со множеством девушек, которые сначала думали, что слишком хороши, чтобы тратить на него время.

Он выдавил из себя улыбку, такую, как раньше, когда он уговаривал милых молодых леди сфотографироваться.

— Ну давайте же. Я вам докажу, что оно того стоит. — Когда Карпов склонил голову набок, Баки махнул рукой себе за спину в сторону охранников, стоявших по бокам от Хансена. — Они имели меня. Спросите их.

— И? — Карпов посмотрел на солдат.

Глаза Ланге на мгновение встретились со взглядом Мюллера, скользнули по Баки и наконец добрались до Карпова.

— Его приятно трахать.

— Он  **у** же, чем женщина, — добавил стоявший у двери Фогель, и Нойман смешком подтвердил его слова. 

— Ну что ж, — вновь обратил Карпов внимание на Баки. Судя по глазам, он явно забавлялся. — Похоже, у тебя есть верные поклонники, сержант. 

Баки раздвинул ноги настолько широко, насколько мог, чтобы не потерять равновесия.

— Трахните меня уже.

 

Судя по всему, Карпов уже достал член — скорее всего, он просто дразнил Баки и собирался трахнуть его несмотря ни на что — и поэтому он вломился в него без предупреждения. Без опоры Баки швырнуло вперед. Культя болезненно ударилась о дерево, а бедрами он врезался в край стола. Ему пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы не оказаться полностью висящим в воздухе. 

Несмотря на тщательную подготовку, о которой Баки позаботился заранее, напор и размеры Карпова заставили его ощутить себя очень узким. Самого Карпова, похоже, это совершенно не беспокоило. Он вышел из него практически до самого конца, на несколько дюймов потянув Баки на себя, а следом немедленно толкнулся обратно, проникнув на этот раз несколько глубже. От боли у Баки перехватывало дыхание, ему приходилось цепляться за край стола, чтобы удержаться на месте, когда Карпов вновь вышел из него. И еще раз тот вставил ему. В этот раз он накрыл Баки собой, чтобы прошептать ему кое-что на ухо.

— Ты об этом просил, сержант? Тебе нравится именно это?

— Так точно, — задыхаясь, выдавил Баки. Ему оставалось еще недолго. Самое трудное было уже позади. — Не останавливайтесь.

Карпов выпрямился, хмыкнув. Перехватив Баки за талию, чтобы удержать на месте, он раз за разом взламывал его, всякий раз выходя на всю длину, только чтобы повторить самое первое проникновение. У Баки не хватало сил толкнуться в ответ или заставить Карпова ускориться. Он цеплялся за стол, чувствуя себя скомканной бумажкой на аллее парка, попавшей под летнюю грозу.

— Похоже, вы произвели впечатление, генерал, — заметил Мюллер. Хотя Баки видел, что тот стоял прямо напротив стола, его голос доносился словно издалека. — Обычно он громче.

— Я же вам говорил, я с такими типами уже встречался. Давай-ка, перевернись.

Сначала он отвесил Баки болезненный шлепок по ягодице, а следом еще один по бедру, пока тот не воспринял приказ и не повернулся на спину. Документы посыпались со стола, одно из пресс-папье глухо ударило в толстый ковер. Потолок был расписан пухлыми ангелочками, выглядывающими из-за пронизанных солнечным светом облаков. 

Подхватив Баки под задницу, Карпов устроил его в нужной для себя позиции, сложив его практически пополам и прижав до полной беспомощности. С этой точки зрения Карпов возвышался над ним массивной горой мышц, из чьей хватки было не вырваться. Он вновь проник в Баки, на этот раз еще глубже.

— Ты же этого хотел? Никакой ответственности, только полное подчинение кураторам. Ну и каково это?

Баки смог только задушенно захрипеть. Он понимал, что ему следовало бы ответить более развернуто, но из-за раз за разом врубающегося в него Карпова он просто не мог нормально вдохнуть. Он ухватился за член и принялся водить по нему в такт с толчками Карпова. Теперь он был достаточно открыт, и член легко двигался в нем, вызывая приятное чувство заполненности. Он не ощущал настоящей боли и смог погрузиться в это чувство, используя его, чтобы сильнее возбудить себя. 

Кожа Баки стала скользкой из-за пота, и он начал елозить по столу, так что Карпову приходилось буквально натягивать его на свой член. Мюллер подошел сзади и прижал его плечи, чтобы удержать на месте, пока Карпов продолжал вколачиваться в него. Оказавшись между ними двумя, Баки мог не беспокоиться о нечаянных попытках сопротивления. Ему оставалось просто лежать и принимать все, что давали.

Сосредоточиться только на физических ощущениях и оставить прочее в стороне оказалось проще, чем Баки думал: чувство стыда от осознания, что эти люди были врагами, горячечный напор осуждения Хансена, отупляющий ужас при мысли совершить ошибку. Благодаря разрастающемуся возбуждению Баки сумел избавиться от всего этого. Может, у него была врожденная способность наслаждаться тем, что его использовали. Стоило ему перестать сопротивляться, и ему стало намного проще.

Прикованный к месту хваткой Мюллера и толчками Карпова, Баки поглощал каждое проникновение и превращал его в удовольствие. Дотрагиваясь до себя, он выгибался члену Карпова навстречу, гонясь за последними крохами стимуляции, способными помочь ему перевалить через гребень удовольствия. Он был так близок к победе, так близок к тому, чтобы добиться того, чего он страстно желал.

Карпов наклонился над ним и горячо дохнул ему в щеку.

— Мы будем творить такие дела вместе, что ты даже представить себе не можешь. Уже сейчас могу сказать, что ты станешь идеальным солдатиком. Покажи мне, каким замечательным ты можешь быть. Кончи для меня, сержант Барнс. Дай мне увидеть, как ты сдаешься.

Обхватив член Баки, Карпов принялся дрочить ему резкими грубыми движениями, вызвав сильное возбуждение, заставившее его тело напрячься и прижаться к столу. Он закричал, когда его семя брызнуло, пачкая его собственную руку и руку Карпова, соединившиеся вместе. Пульсирующее удовольствие разлилось внутри, когда Карпов продолжил трахать его. Его трясло под ладонями Мюллера, когда Карпов врубился в него в последний раз и излился глубоко внутри.

Баки жадно глотал воздух, сосредотачиваясь на незначительных телесных ощущениях: покалывании в легких из-за недостатка кислорода, болезненном спазме в заднем проходе, когда Карпов вышел из него, кровоподтеках от пальцев Мюллера в тех местах, где тот удерживал его на месте, и не обратил внимания на многозначительный взгляд, которым Мюллер и Карпов обменялись поверх его головы. Он сделал все, что от него потребовали. Он был идеально послушным. Он выиграл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Стратегический Научный Резерв  
> ** В оригинале генерал использует русское слово “мальчик”, поэтому нам показалось уместным использовать здесь иностранное слово. — прим. переводчика


	13. Глава 13

 — Ну что ж, — сказал Карпов. Прежде чем застегнуть брюки, он обтер руку о бедро Баки. — Демонстрация вышла действительно убедительной. Думаю, можно приступать к подготовке второй фазы.  
  
— Наша новая встреча доставила мне большое удовольствие. — Мюллер протянул руку.  
  
— Уверяю вас, это я получил большое удовольствие, гауптман Мюллер. — Пожав Мюллеру руку, Карпов запустил пальцы в волосы обмякшего на столе Баки. — Мы с тобой еще увидимся, boy.  
  
— Позвольте проводить вас, — предложил офицер Гидры более старшего возраста.   
  
Встав, он повел русских из комнаты, ученый последовал за ними. Нойман закрыл дверь, и в помещении остались только Мюллер, четыре охранника и Хансен. Пробили часы.  
  
Баки перевернулся на бок. После оргазма тело было тяжелым и неповоротливым, но на сердце было легко. Он победил. Не позволил отвлечь себя от своего плана и довел до конца то, что хотел. Был идеально покорным. И теперь была очередь Мюллера выполнить свою часть соглашения, ведь так? Ощутив внезапно острый укол страха, он обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Мюллером.  
  
Тот стоял на расстоянии в несколько шагов и рассматривал его, склонив голову набок.   
  
— Вы прекрасно справились, сержант. Я впечатлен. — Обхватив Баки поперек ребер, он помог ему сесть поудобнее на краю стола, свесив ноги. — Несмотря на ваши уверения, я не был полностью уверен в вашей готовности сотрудничать.   
  
— Я сделал то, что вы хотели.  
  
Горло болело, и челюсть тоже, но голос прозвучал твердо.  
  
— Именно так, сержант. Вы показали образец подчинения. Сделали все, что мы потребовали, и при этом получили удовольствие.  
  
Взгляд Мюллера соскользнул на живот Баки, где еще видны были следы семени.  
  
Баки попытался стереть их рукой, но только еще больше размазал. Когда он поднял взгляд, Мюллер уже отвернулся.  
  
— А вы, лейтенант, согласитесь, что он превосходно справился с заданием? — спросил Мюллер.  
  
Вытащив кляп изо рта Хансена, Граф сунул его в карман.  
  
— Да уж. — Хансен подвигал челюстью, разрабатывая ее, и взглянул на Баки. — Превосходно справился с заданием стать вражеской шлюхой.  
  
Отступив, Граф прошептал что-то Ланге на ухо, и оба заухмылялись.  
  
— Не слушайте его. — Присев на стол, Мюллер положил Баки руку на плечи. В прохладной комнате его прикосновение отдавалось теплом и надежностью. — Он не понимает, через что вы прошли, какие решения вам пришлось принимать. Это было единственный разумный выбор, не так ли, сержант Барнс?  
  
— Так точно.

Так оно и было. На каждом шагу своего пути Баки делал то, что было необходимо. И даже если это означало, что он оказался сидящим голым на столе в комнате, полной гидровцев, с растянутой дыркой, из которой на полированную столешницу текла чужая сперма, то так тому и быть. У него был план. Он сработал. Он побил Мюллера на его собственном поле, не дал взять себя на пушку. Мюллер считал, что Баки не способен выиграть в этом соревновании, но он смог. Вздернув подбородок, он взглянул на Мюллера.   
  
— Я сделал то, что был должен.   
  
— И прекрасно справились. — Мюллер совершенно не обратил внимания на враждебность Баки и сверкнул вежливой улыбкой. — Все, что мы потребовали, и даже больше. Я горжусь вами, сержант. — Наскоро приобняв его, Мюллер убрал руку и, поднявшись, подошел к Хансену и положил ладонь ему на плечо: — И таким образом получили право выбора. В вашей власти избавить лейтенанта Хансена от пребывания здесь. Мы можем освободить его.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Баки наконец-то выдохнул. Мюллер не солгал. Он был готов выполнить свою часть договоренности.  
  
— Да. — Улыбка Мюллера стала шире. — Наши оперативники доставят его прямиком к Капитану Америке. Он сможет предоставить полный отчет о вашем самочувствии. Мы тщательно фиксировали все сеансы, кроме того, лейтенант Хансен самолично видел ваш род деятельности, так что он вполне будет в состоянии поведать капитану Роджерсу обо всех подробностях. Не так ли, лейтенант?  
  
— Я сообщу ему то, что ему необходимо знать, — ответил Хансен, глядя на Баки, нахмурившись.  
  
— В любом случае, если вам кажется, что отчет из вторых рук будет недостаточен, я буду счастлив предоставить лейтенанту Хансену кое-какую иллюстрированную документацию, — продолжил Мюллер. — Фотографии. Унтерофицер Вернер держит одну из них на рабочем столе, и она пользуется большой популярностью.  
  
Баки этого не знал.   
  
Он не помнил фотоаппарата, хотя на сеансах присутствовали порой незнакомые ему люди, однако он не всегда полностью воспринимал окружение. Фотографий он не видел, но вполне мог представить себе, что на них было изображено: он сам на коленях перед Гидрой, кончающий в то время, как его тюремщики имели его.  
  
— Возможно, мы даже могли бы присовокупить кинопленку, — продолжил Мюллер со все более широкой улыбкой. — Это было бы предпочтительнее? На фотографиях легко упустить значимые детали, но фильмы более доскональная форма передачи информации. Все зависит от вас, сержант Барнс. Одно слово, и я отпущу этого человека.  
  
— Я...   
  
Комок в горле мешал словам. Он не давал дышать. Со своего места на столе Баки были видны глаза Хансена, широко распахнутые, темные, пристальные. Он видел, что Баки сделал. Он знал.  
  
— Ради бога, Барнс... — начал Хансен, но Мюллер перебил его.  
  
— Это же совсем просто, сержант. Хотите ли вы, чтобы обо всех ваших действиях было доложено капитану Роджерсу? Он получит подробный отчет о том, как вы решили провести время с тех пор, как попали к нам. Я уверен, лейтенант Хансен даст объективный отчет.  
  
— Я...   
  
Взгляд Баки соскользнул с Хансена, он посмотрел на собственное тело, бледное и оскверненное, отмеченное кровоподтеками, которые исчезнут в течение дня, и с несомненными признаками оргазма, который он испытал, пытаясь удовлетворить вражеского офицера наилучшим образом.  
  
— Да скажи ты что-нибудь, — рявкнул Хансен. — Давай, черт побери. Чего ты ждешь? — Он рвался из пут, извиваясь и все же не добившись ни малейшего успеха. — Говори же!  
  
— Что капитан Роджерс подумает о том, что вы позволили произойти? Кинется ли он вас героически спасать? Поймет ли он те решения, которые вы приняли? — Мюллер подобрался ближе, почти прижался ртом к уху Баки, его голос звучал размеренно и гипнотически спокойно в отличие от резких выкриков Хансена. В руке он сжимал люгер. — Выбор за вами, сержант Барнс. Хотите ли вы, чтобы я его отпустил?  
  
— Барнс, ты, бесхребетный педераст! — Хансен дергал за веревку, которой был привязан к стулу. — Кончай молчать!  
  
— Сержант? — повторил Мюллер совершенно спокойным тоном. — Да или нет?  
  
— Нет, — выдохнул Баки.   
  
Мюллер поднял оружие и взвел курок. Голова Хансена откинулась назад, а потом все его тело обмякло, удерживаемое только веревкой.  
  
Он видел, как тело обвисло, и ощутил, что падает. Его обхватили крепкие руки, прежде чем он рухнул на пол. Взгляд оставался направленным на неподвижный в своих путах труп. Постепенно, когда звон в ушах начал проходить, он разобрал высокий, тонкий звук — это воздух проходил сквозь его стиснутые зубы, когда он вдыхал, а еще твердое успокаивающее прикосновение — руку Мюллера, гладившего его по волосам.  
  
— Тихо, тихо, солдат. Ты прекрасно справился. Этот человек никогда больше не помешает тебе. — Мюллер крепче обнял его, и дрожь начала постепенно униматься. — Я так тобой горжусь, солдат. Ты поступил правильно.  
  
— Правда? — спросил он.  
  
Он не чувствовал этого, хоть и знал, знал так же точно, как удар ножа в цель, что не мог поступить иначе.  
  
— Конечно. Я когда-нибудь лгал тебе, солдат?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Мюллер всегда выполнял то, что обещал. Мюллер предоставил ему выбор. Он сам принял это решение.  
  
— Умница. — Двумя пальцами под подбородком Мюллер приподнял его голову и посмотрел солдату в глаза. — Ты превосходно справился. Теперь мы готовы начать тренировать тебя по-настоящему.

 


End file.
